Envy
by BethANDCourt
Summary: No existe peor pecado que la envidia: No ser feliz ni dejar que otros lo sean. "Eres mía, recuerdalo siempre".
1. Chapter 1

Digimon no es de nuestra propiedad, solo escribimos por diversion.

Universo Alterno.

.

* * *

.

Capitulo 1

.

* * *

.

El joven de cabellos castaños corria en medio de las calles mojadas de Tokio. Ultimamente llovía demasiado lo cual era inusual en su ciudad. Lamentó el hecho de que su auto estuviera en el taller y que faltaban dos dias mas para que se lo devolvieran. Continuó corriendo hasta que divisó su destino: un pequeño bar en una esquina de la ciudad.

Entro apresurado quitandose el abrigo mientras que con la mirada buscaba a alguien.

\- Tarde como siempre Tai.

El castaño sonrió mientras tomaba asiento al lado de su amigo.

\- ya Matt, deja de reclamar.. pareces mi novia

El recien nombrado lo golpeó en el hombro.

\- Estúpido Tai.

Ambos rieron mientras se estrechaban la mano.

\- ¿que tal? ¿donde anduviste todos estos meses? - preguntó el rubio mientras tomaba de su bebida.

Tai agitó una mano llamando la atencion del camarero

\- Pues ya sabes. Anduve por aqui y por allá... hay mucho trabajo en la ciudad de Shinjuku. Deberias ir un par de meses por ahí.

\- ¿y por qué regresaste entonces?

El castaño estiró los brazos

\- pues ya sabes... necesitaba relajarme despues de tanto trabajo.

El rubio bebió un poco mas de su trago

\- ¿como está Meiko?

\- No se - contestó Tai de mala gana - supongo que bien.

El camarero llegó a tomar la orden del castaño, el rubio rió antes de responder con cierto sarcasmo.

\- asi que por eso regresaste...te peleaste con tu novia.

\- Matt no empieces...

El recien nombrado sacudió la cabeza.

\- ¿cuando será el dia que puedas sentar cabeza Tai? Meiko es una buena chica.

\- si, si, si... lo se... - dijo el castaño de mala gana

\- hablo en serio Tai, dejate de niñerias. Ademas, no creo que exista otra mujer en el mundo que aguante todas tus bobadas.

\- ¡bueno ya Matt! Deja de regañarme - respondió Tai mientras terminaba su trago - ya te pareces a Hikari - finalizó a modo de burla. El rubio solo puso los ojos en blanco para luego reir junto a su amigo.

\- oye ¿y tú? - volvió a hablar el castaño - me sacas en cara mi falta de compromiso, pero tu aun no le pones fecha a tu boda.

El rubio se sobresalto ligeramente en su asiento, sin embargo su amigo no se dió cuenta

\- si, es verdad...

Tai rió con algo de burla.

\- ¿ya ves? Matt ya deberias casarte con Catherine. "Es una buena chica, no hay otra que aguante tus bobadas y blablabla" ¿para eso te comprometiste? ¿para hacerla esperar mil años? - continuó burlandose, sin embargo se detuvo al ver a su amigo en silencio mirando hacia su bebida que permanecía intacta.

Tuvo un mal presentimiento.

\- voy a dejarla - soltó de repente.

\- espera. ¿que? - replicó Tai abriendo los ojos, incrédulo a las palabras de su amigo.

Matt respiró hondo, quizas buscando las palabras adecuadas para hablar con su amigo.

\- Tai, te conozco desde que eramos pequeños, te considero como un hermano por todas las cosas que hemos vivido juntos, asi que creo que eres el indicado para contarte esto que esta sucediendo.

\- caray Matt - dijo el castaño con cierta preocupacion - ¿es tan grande el problema entre tu y Catherine?

El rubio negó con la cabeza.

\- ese es el detalle Tai... - dijo el rubio antes de hacer una pausa - no hay ningun problema entre Catherine y yo. Ella es una gran mujer, no tengo nada malo que decir sobre ella.

\- ¿entonces? - preguntó el castaño mientras acomodaba su silla - ¿por que deseas romper el compromiso con tu novia?

El rubio levanto su mirada sin fijarla en ningun lugar en especifico.

\- me enamoré de otra.

El recien nombrado abrió la boca sin dar credito a lo que acaba de oir.

\- espera, espera... ¿qué? - Tai se acercó a su amigo aun sin poder creer lo que habia oido - ¿me estás diciendo que dejarás a tu prometida por una mujer que conociste hace...? no se... ¿cuando conociste a esa otra chica?

\- la conozco desde hace mucho tiempo Tai, incluso desde antes de conocer a Catherine - el rubio suspiró - tú... tú la conoces.

El castaño sintió un sudor frio recorrer su cuerpo.

\- ya habia salido antes con ella, solo que eramos muy jovenes - continuó Matt.

'Oh no...'

\- hace 6 meses volví a verla y me fui enamorando..

'No sigas'

\- No sé como sucedió te lo juro. Pero estoy dispuesto a todo por ella.

'Basta'.

Al rubio le brillaban los ojos al hablar.

\- es Sora. Sora Takenouchi... ¿la recuerdas?

Tai permaneció inexpresivo.

'Sí'

\- No.

El rubio sonrió

\- estupido Tai, tú y tu mala memoria - dijo mientras sacaba su celular y buscaba algo en él - es ella dijo mientras le alcanzaba el objeto - ahora si la recordarás.

Tai permanecía inexpresivo. Incapaz de reaccionar. Casi deja caer el aparato mientras lo recibía.

Vió la imagen en él.

Sora Takenouchi...

Mil recuerdos pasaron por su cabeza.

 _Por favor no te vayas._..

\- si creo.. casi no la recuerdo - dijo incapaz de apartar la vista de aquella foto

 _A veces no te entiendo_...

\- creo que no la vez desde los tiempos en que estudiabamos en Odaiba Tai.

 _Ven, acuestate a mi lado..._

\- si, debe ser eso - dijo devolviendole el celular. Observo al rubio quien tenia fijo los ojos en la pantalla del movil.

 _Te amo Tai_.

\- Tai - dijo el rubio con mucha emoción en su voz- estoy enamorado de Sora Takenouchi.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ


	2. Chapter 2

Digimon no es de nuestra propiedad.

* * *

.

Capitulo 2

.

* * *

\- Estas demente Matt - fue lo unico que Tai pudo decir ante la situacion que tenia en frente.

Su mejor amigo de toda la vida iba a dejar a su prometida porque se habia vuelto a enamorar de una de sus ex.

Oh por Dios si Matt supiera...

\- lo se - dijo el rubio finalizando su bebida y guardando el celular en su bolsillo - lo se. Se que es una locura. Pero es lo que siento...rayos Tai! - continuó mientras veia a su amigo que permanecia inmovil - si tú que eres mi mejor amigo está reaccionando asi, no me imagino la reacción de mi familia, de Tk, de todos... maldición. - finalizó mientras pasaba una de sus manos por su cabeza.

\- engañaste a Catherine con... con Sora.

\- No. No digas eso. Jamás le he faltado el respeto a Cat. - dijo el rubio muy serio.

\- pero dijiste que estabas enamorado de otra

\- rayos Tai, en serio eres estupido - dijo mientras forzaba una sonrisa - entre Sora y yo no ha pasado absolutamente nada.

Tai permaneció inmovil.

\- quiero hacer las cosas bien por alguna vez en mi vida - dijo Matt - no puedo avanzar ningun paso con Sora hasta haber finalizado todo con Catherine.

 _" quizas algun dia podriamos salir"_

 _" no lo sé, no tengo mucho tiempo libre"_

 _" por favor Sora, solo es una salida; di que sí"_

\- Matt, no dejes a Catherine - dijo Tai - te emocionó el hecho de ver a tu ex nuevamente, estás confundiendo todo. Eso no es amor.

 _" me gustó verte. ¿cuando salimos de nuevo?"_

 _"No lo se. Viajaré a Shinjuku por un par de semanas asi que no creo poder verte"_

 _"¿en serio? Yo tambien iré a Shinjuku. Podrias quedarte en mi casa si quieres"_

 _" no Tai"_

 _"¿por qué no?"_

 _"Eso no estaría bien"_

 _-_ Tai, llevo viendo a Sora por 6 meses. Creeme que lo he pensado muchas veces. Esto no es como cuando teniamos 16. Es otra Sora. Una mucho mas madura. Una a la que admiro. A la que quiero ver todos los dias. No me canso de ella.

\- ¿como fue que volvieron a hablarse? - preguntó Tai, quien lucia mas serio - ustedes no pasaban de un hola y un adios.

\- me la encontré en la calle. Ella necesitaba a un arquitecto para hacerle varias modificaciones a su casa, asi que me contrató - respondió el rubio mientras llamaba al camarero - comence a verla mas seguido por los trabajos que estaba haciendo y asi empezó todo.

 _"En un par de años pienso arreglar mi casa. Comenzare a ahorrar para eso"_

 _"Y supongo que seré yo quien haga esos trabajos ¿ no Sora?_

 _Ella rió_

 _"En realidad habia pensado llamar a Matt"_

 _"Que mala eres..."_

 _" estoy bromeando! Por supuesto que lo harás tú, Tai"_

\- ¿que harás con Catherine?

El rubio respiro hondo, lucía muy nervioso.

\- Tai. Hoy comentaré mi decisión con mi padre.

\- va a matarte.

Matt negó con la cabeza.

\- no sé como reaccionará, probablemente ni siquiera me acompañe a hablar con su familia... asi que queria pedirte un favor.

\- ¡ah no!

\- ¡ ni siquiera te he dicho que es lo que voy a pedirte!

\- no es necesario que lo digas! ¿quieres que vaya contigo a hablar con la familia de Catherine, no es asi?

El rubio lucía desalentado.

\- entonces estoy solo en esto.

Tai se exasperó

\- ¿ por que demonios no me comentaste que esto estaba pasando? Que te estabas enamorando de tu ex otra vez.

\- por que estas cosas no se cuentan por telefono... estupido Tai - dijo poniendose de pie - en fin. Gracias por escucharme - finalizó poniendo algunos billetes sobre la barra.

Tai giro sobre su asiento.

\- Matt no te pongas asi - replicó mientras cancelaba la orden al camarero e iba tras su amigo -esperame.

El rubio se detuvo en la puerta del lugar mientras el castaño lo alcanzaba

\- esta bien, te acompañaré - anunció Tai - pero que quede claro, no estoy de acuerdo.

Matt sonrió

\- gracias Tai - y el rubio agregó - deberias estar feliz de que estoy haciendo las cosas bien.

Tai sacudio la cabeza en señal de desaprobacion.

\- ni siquiera estas seguro de que ella te corresponde

\- no importa. No me gustaria tener una relación oculta. - dijo mientras empezaban a caminar.

 _" habia pensado que podriamos ir al cine este fin de semana"_

 _" no tengo ganas de ir al cine"_

 _" entonces podriamos ir a la torre de Tokio, hay una nueva exposicion sobre..."_

 _" no quiero salir Sora, entiende. Prefiero que nos quedemos en mi casa"_

 _"¿por que ultimamente nunca quieres salir conmigo Tai?¿Que sucede? Pareciera que me tuvieras oculta._

 _" no empieces Sora"_

* * *

Tai buscó las llaves de su viejo apartamento en Tokio, abrió la puerta y permanecio unos segundos inmovil antes de cerrarla.

\- maldición... maldición, maldición... MALDICION!

Su cabeza era un remolino, una bomba a punto de estallar.

Esto no podia estar pasando.

El estaba seguro de que Sora aun pensaba en el, ella no podia ser feliz con nadie

Nadie que no fuera él.

Maldito Matt, ¿como fue que volvió a enamorarse de ella? Catherine era mil veces mas bonita que Sora, ¡ SU Sora!

Porque seguia siendo suya.

Fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua, necesitaba calmarse. Abrio la refrigeradora y puso unos cuantos cubos de hielo en un vaso mientras lo llenaba de agua.

Sora.

Dos años sin saber nada de ella.

Lo habia bloqueado en todas sus redes sociales. Habia cambiado su numero de telefono. Ella se habia alejado en todo este tiempo y habia dejado en claro que no queria volver a saber de él.

Y viene Matt con su estupida historia de amor, creyendose el dueño de sus sentimientos. Creyendose el unico capaz de hacerla feliz.

Y la fotografia...

Sora lucía hermosa, el cabello un poco mas largo, la misma mirada que lo cautivó años atras.

No. Matt no la merecía. El ya habia tenido su oportunidad muchos años atras y la desperdició. Asi que no podia regresar en el tiempo y reconquistar a Sora.

SU Sora.

Entro a su habitación. Necesitaba descansar.

\- Matt no sabe lo que sucedió. - dijo para si mismo - quizas deberia decirselo...

Cambió sus ropas antes de acostarse en su cama.

¿pero que iba a decirle?

¿Decirle que hace dos años el salia con Sora? ¿ que ella se enamoró de él al punto de perdonarle todas las cosas que él le hacia? ¿ que lo unico que él buscaba era pasar el rato con ella? ¿ que fueron muchisimas las noches que él le habia hecho el amor a la mujer que su amigo amaba en esa misma cama?

Y Matt ni siquiera la habia tomado de la mano.

Sonrió amargamente.

No podia decirle eso.

Pero tampoco podia dejar que ellos dos estuvieran juntos. No era correcto. Sora terminaria contandole la verdad a Matt algun dia y el habria perdido a su mejor amigo.

¿Sora seguiria enamorada de él?

\- que lío - dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y trataba de dormir.

Necesitaba relajarse. Ya mañana pensaria que hacer.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

NOTA DE AUTOR:

lo sabemos. Deberiamos estar terminando las otras historias... pero aqui estamos.

Esta historia va a enredarse horriblemente.

Muchas veces lo que nos lleva a no dejar el pasado atras es la sensación del "solo puedes ser feliz conmigo" lo que muchas veces es confundido con amor; generalmente es capricho, obsesión o como es el caso de esta historia: la envidia. Quisimos tocar ese tema y esperamos que no odien a ninguno de nuestros protagonistas ya que mostraran los mismos errores que muchas de las personas que conocemos en la vida real tienen.

Gracias y esperamos que disfruten la historia.

BethANDCourt


	3. Chapter 3

Digimon es propiedad de Toei animation.

* * *

.

Capitulo 3

.

* * *

 _" que frio hace aqui"_

 _La vió tiritar tratando de calentarse las manos_

 _" el invierno aqui en Shinjuku es terrible, la nieve cae casi a diario"_

 _" debiste decirmelo antes de venir" - dijo mientras le mostraba sus manos - tengo todos los dedos congelados._

 _" eso no es problema, yo te los caliento"_

 _Y con eso tomó sus manos entrelanzadolas con las suyas._

 _" no quieras aprovecharte"_

 _"Oh no, no lo hago" le respondió con una sonrisa._

 _Ella tomó su mano y le devolvio la sonrisa, mientras comenzaban a caminar._

* * *

Un ruido insistente lo despertó de golpe, ¿ que hora era?

Busco la fuente de sonido y la halló justo al lado de su cama. Era su celular. Vió el remitente en la pantalla y supo que no podia ignorarla.

\- hola Hikari.

\- Tai. Es el colmo que no me hayas avisado que estabas de regreso en Tokio. ¿por que no me llamaste ? Desde cuando estas aqui?

\- calmate Hikari, hace dos dias que llegue... ¿como supiste que estaba de regreso?

\- pues llame a Meiko y ella me avisó. ¿que sucedió? ¿ discutieron otra vez?

\- Hikari a estas alturas estoy seguro que Meiko ya te conto todo con lujo de detalles...

Escuchó a su hermana hacer un ruido de fastidio al otro lado de la linea

\- ¿ estas en tu viejo departamento no? Voy para alla en una hora y conversaremos.

\- Hikari es muy temprano para tus sermones... mejor ven y me preparas el desayuno.

Su hermana menor soltó un "ja!" Muy sarcastico antes de colgar. Decidió levantarse y tomar una ducha antes de que Hikari llegara.

Camino hacia la ducha mientras abria el grifo y dejaba salir el agua tibia. Se suponia que hoy era el dia en que Matt hablaria con su padre acerca del compromiso con Catherine. En el fondo esperaba que el señor Ishida convenciera a su hijo de no cometer semejante locura.

Matt era un buen tipo. Era su mejor amigo. El merecía una mujer como Catherine. Hermosa. Inteligente. De buena familia. Casi toda la ciudad conocia a sus padres. ¿ por que Matt querria perder a una mujer asi?

Sora Takenouchi en cambio era reservada, no tenia muchos amigos, su familia se habia desintegrado hace tiempo y por ende no tenia muchos conocidos en la ciudad de Tokio. Tampoco gozaba de una gran fortuna.

Ah si, y era suya.

Recordaba vagamente las epocas en las que Matt salió con Sora hace casi 10 años atras. Estaban empezando la universidad y Sora recien empezaba en el instituto. Le parecio una chica muy agradable, muy hermosa y tenia un buen sentido del humor. Quizas Matt vio eso tambien en ella. Solo que eran jovenes e inmaduros. El rubio deseaba salir, conocer mas mujeres, divertirse. No era la edad en la que uno buscaba sentar cabeza. Asi que la dejó.

Tai perdio contacto con Sora hasta hace poco mas de dos años en los que se encontraron de casualidad en un cafe.

Ahi supo que Matt y ella apenas si cruzaban palabra, no porque estuvieran molestos. Sino porque se habian alejado demasiado. " si me lo cruzo en la calle no tendria problema en saludarlo" le habia dicho.

\- y asi paso - se dijo a si mismo.

El acababa de salir de una relacion y Sora lo cautivo en aquel dia. Intercambiaron numeros y el la llamaba diariamente, despues de casi un mes salieron una vez y el continuó insistiendole para una segunda salida, invitacion que ella rechazaba cada vez que podia. Sin embargo como dice el dicho " el que la persigue la consigue".

Y coincidieron en un viaje a Shinjuku, donde el insistia en que ella se quedara en su casa

Ahi empezo todo.

 _"Podrias quedarte en mi casa"_

 _" eso no estaria bien"_

 _"¿por que no Sora? Tu te quedarias en la habitacion en la que suele quedarse Hikari cuando viene a visitarme_

 _"No lo se"_

 _"Vamos, dijiste que querrias ahorrar. Entonces ya no pagarias el hotel y yo sería tu guía. ¿que dices?_

 _La sintió sonreir a traves de la linea._

 _" esta bien Tai. Me quedare en tu casa"_

salió de la ducha directo hacia su habitacion, abrió algunos cajones buscando ropa limpia mientras que los recuerdos se le juntaban. Fue apenas una semana en Shinjuku la que pasaron juntos. Se divertian cocinando. Hablando hasta la madrugada. Caminando por las frias calles de esa ciudad. Amaba su sonrisa, Sora tenia la sonrisa mas bonita que habia visto en alguien, él hubiera pasado horas admirandola.

Asi que un dia antes de que ella regresara a Tokio no pudo resistirlo mas y la besó.

La besó una, dos, tres veces... perdió la cuenta.

Solo sabia que queria mas.

 _" Tai detente"_

 _Sintio sus manos empujarlo ligeramente, tratando de liberarse de él_

 _"¿por qué?_

 _" todo esto esta pasando muy rapido, vamos con calma" dijo mientras trataba de incorporarse en aquel sillon._

 _No la dejo moverse._

 _Volvio a besarla con mas fuerza, tomandola de las muñecas, inmovilizandola. Despues de un par de segundos la sintió relajarse, fue recostandola aun mas mientras que sus manos comenzaban a juguetear bajo su ropa, tocando cada centimetro de piel que no estaba a la vista._

 _" Tai no..."_

 _"¿ confias en mi? - le pregunto mientras introducia una mano en los pantalones de ella._

 _La pelirroja asintió incapaz de responder._

 _" que bueno..."_

El timbre de la puerta sonó anunciando la llegada de Hikari, por lo que el castaño salio a abrirle.

\- hermano! Buen dia! - dijo Hikari mientras corria a abrazar a su hermano.

\- hola Hikari, ¿ trajiste el desayuno? - dijo burlonamente; su hermana levanto un par de bolsas que traia tras ella.

\- si, pero tendras que ayudarme - dijo mientras entraba a la cocina.

* * *

Comieron animadamente mientras el castaño le contaba todo lo que habia hecho en los ultimos meses, Hikari no paraba de hablar acerca de Willis, su nuevo novio y sus planes de viajar hacia America el siguiente año.

\- lo tuyo con Willis es algo serio ¿no?

-sip. Asi es - contesto Hikari

\- siempre pense que terminarías casada con Tk.

Hikari sacudió la cabeza.

\- Eso se termino hace mucho Tai, ya te lo habia contado - bebió un poco de su cafe y agregó - Tk es feliz con alguien mas y yo soy muy feliz con Willis, le deseo lo mejor y ya! Es parte de crecer y superar el pasado.

\- si tu lo dices...

\- ahora si, cuentame. ¿ que sucedió con Meiko?

\- Hikari no quiero hablar de eso. Mejor sigueme contando acerca de tu viaje, boda, no se...

\- hablando de bodas. ¿ cuando se casará tu amigo Matt? ¿ya fijo la fecha?

Oh no, ahi estaba el tema de Matt otra vez.

\- yo no..

El timbre de su celular los interrumpio, Tai respondió al instante al ver quien era.

\- ¿si?

\- Tai, necesito que vengas... es urgente.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ


	4. Chapter 4

Digimon es propiedad de Toei Animation.

* * *

.

Capitulo 4

.

* * *

Se despidió de Hikari e inmediatamente despues se dirigió a casa de Matt. El sr Ishida lo habia llamado pidiendole ir a su casa.

Era obvio el motivo.

Toco la puerta y casi al instante el padre de Matt le abrió.

\- Tai.

\- Sr Ishida ¿como está?

\- pasa por favor, ayudame a convencer a mi hijo de no cometer semejante estupidez - dijo mientras lo hacia pasar, el castaño entró encontrando a su amigo en medio de la sala, de pie caminando de un lado a otro. Al ver a Tai pareció relajarse un poco.

\- Matt... ¿hablaste con tu padre? - le dijo en voz baja mientras se acercaba a su amigo. El padre del rubio entró tras el.

\- Tai, ¿sabias que mi hijo piensa dejar a su novia por una chica a la que conoce hace menos de un año? Es una locura!

\- ¿locura? Locura seria casarme con alguien a quien no amo y hacerla infeliz el resto de su vida!

\- estas confundido Matt - grito su padre - Catherine es una buena mujer. ¿que dira su familia? Su padre... el cancelará todos los negocios con nuestra familia. Hasta Tk se veria afectado...

\- eso es lo unico que te importa ¿no? Tus negocios... te importa muy poco como me siento.

Tai intervino poniendose en medio de los dos

\- Matt, sr Ishida... calmemonos un poco - al ver al papá de Matt alejarse un poco, Tai decidió hablar - Matt escucha a tu padre, creo que tiene razon, estas apresurando las cosas... no creo que estes enamorado de Sora...

Matt negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿ en serio Tai? ¿Vas a ponerte de su parte entonces? - replicó el rubio muy enojado.

\- escucha a tu amigo Matt, no seas tan terco.

\- Matt, nada te asegura que ella es una buena mujer - finalizó Tai.

El rubio pareció horrorizarse ante las palabras de su amigo.

-¿ como puedes decir eso? Ella tambien fue tu amiga hace muchos años.

' mas que una amiga en realidad...'

\- ¿saben que? Olvidenlo - dijo mientras tomaba su saco - no necesito de ninguno de ustedes.

\- Matt si sales por esa puerta puedes ir olvidandote de regresar a esta casa.

El rubio se detuvo en la puerta de su hogar.

\- esta jamás fue mi casa - y con esto salio hacia la calle.

Tai salió corriendo tras su amigo, logró alcanzarlo justo antes de que se subiera a un taxi.

\- Matt ¿ a donde vas?

\- a hablar con Catherine. No esperare ni un solo dia mas - dijo mientras abordaba el vehiculo, Tai detuvo la puerta y se subio con él. Observo a su mejor amigo muy serio.

\- entonces te acompaño.

\- ¿para que Tai? ¿para decir las mismas tonterias que dijiste en mi casa?

\- Matt rayos... no!

\- ¿como pudiste insinuar aquello de Sora? Tu la conocias. Fuimos a buscarla varias veces a su casa cuando eramos unos niños. ¿ya lo olvidaste?

\- ok. Esta bien lo siento... no supe expresarme, quise decir que quizas Sora habia cambiado en todo este tiempo... hace tanto que no la veo - mintió Tai.

El taxi se detuvo frente a la residencia donde vivia Catherine. Ambos bajaron del auto.

\- deberias hablar con Sora, asi te darás cuenta que no es una mala persona.

'Oh no...'

\- bueno, entremos - finalizo el rubio.

* * *

Matt se retiró de la residencia de su ahora ex prometida algo cabizbajo Tai caminaba a su lado en silencio, llegaron caminando a la autopista donde el castaño levantó la mano tratando de detener un taxi.

\- oye Matt acompañame a recoger mi auto - dijo mientras abordaba el taxi que se habia detenido - el taller esta cerca de aqui y no creo que quieras volver pronto a tu casa.

\- no volveré a ese lugar - dijo el rubio manteniendose inexpresivo - gracias Tai, pero preferiria estar solo - y antes de echar a caminar agregó - te llamaré en la noche.

El castaño asintió mientras le daba indicaciones al taxista acerca de como llegar.

¿que habria pasado?

Catherine habia cruzado la sala donde el esperaba a su amigo totalmente deshecha, apenas si miró a Tai, ya que la rapidez con la que cruzó el lugar le hizo imposible el poder saludarla. Pero le dio tiempo para saber que ella estaba llorando.

Sintió mucha pena por ella

 _" Tai ¿donde estas? Hace media hora que estoy esperandote"_

 _" lo siento me quede dormido, no creo que vaya hoy... ya nos vemos mañana"_

 _"¿es en serio Tai? Debiste avisarme para no venir. Esta lloviendo horriblemente!"_

 _"Sora deja de reclamarme, ¿ok? He tenido demasiado trabajo y me quede dormido. ¿entiendes eso o no?"_

 _" Tai, no seas tan desconsiderado... ultimamente no te entiendo, actuas como si..."_

 _"Ultimamente... ultimamente... ¿sabes algo Sora? Son estas cosas las que me quitan las ganas de verte"_

 _Hubo un silencio al otro lado de la linea, hasta que él escucho un sonido que ya le era familiar._

 _" ¿vas a llorar otra vez mujer? Si es asi, avisame para cortar la llamada y no perder mi tiempo contigo"_

\- señor ya llegamos - escucho decir al taxista, quien lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Pagó la cantidad necesaria y entro al taller.

Al castaño no le habia parecido nada bien el hecho de que Matt le rompiera el corazon a su prometida.

¿pero cuantas veces habia hecho llorar a Sora? ¿cuantas veces la habia manipulado de tal forma en las que la hizo sentir culpable de las cosas que habia hecho?

Muchas.

" _un dia me iré y no regresare Tai "_

 _Podia observarla sentada en su cama, con las sabanas a un lado de ella y llorando._

 _" supongo que ese dia no es hoy porque aun estas aqui"_

 _El rostro de Sora reflejó dolor ante la burla de su novio._

 _" estoy cansada de que cada vez que me alejo de tu vida vuelves a buscarme"_

 _"No te obligo a nada, si quieres volver y que la pasemos bien aqui en mi casa es decision tuya"_

 _"¿que la pasemos bien? ¿asi consideras a nuestra relacion? ¿ solo son momentos en que la pasamos bien?"_

 _El castaño se sentó al borde de la cama que ambos compartian_

 _"Sora... tu y yo no tenemos ninguna relacion"._

* * *

Recogió su auto y comenzo a andar por las calles de Tokio. ¿ donde estaria Matt? ¿Habria vuelto a su casa? ¿se habria alojado en un hotel?

¿estaría en casa de Sora?

Probablemente habria ido corriendo a contarle que ya habia terminado con Catherine para que asi puedan iniciar su relacion.

Eso no iba a llegar lejos. Estaban empezando mal y terminarian mal.

Si. Asi debia ser.

Ellos no podian estar juntos.

Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dió cuenta que habia conducido a un barrio que le resultaba familiar.

donde vivia Sora.

En dos años habia cambiado bastante, habian nuevas casas y negocios que el no conocia.

Dio la vuelta en una esquina y frente a él tenia una casa que conocia bastante bien.

La casa de Sora.

.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORES:

Por fin Sora aparece en el sgte capitulo (por fin...!)


	5. Chapter 5

Digimon es propiedad de Toei animation

* * *

.

Capitulo 5

.

* * *

Tai manejo con rapidez mientras pasaba delante de aquella casa, sin embargo no pudo evitar girar la cabeza y observar en aquella dirección.

La pequeña casa que el recordaba años atras, ahora constaba de tres pisos, estaba pintada de un color diferente y el jardín de la entrada habia florecido, haciendo mas bella la entrada.

Dios, como deseó verla

aunque sea por un instante...

Volvió la mirada al frente. Lo ultimo que queria era chocar su auto; el cual acababa de retirar del taller mecanico.

 _"¿que pasa?"_

 _La joven se incorporó en la cama, tomando las sabanas con una mano tratando de cubrir su desnudez._

 _"Nada, es solo que me gusta observarte" dijo mientras le quitaba aquellas sabanas y comenzaba a besarla._

 _"Te amo Tai" - fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de corresponderle aquel beso._

 _El castaño nunca respondió._

Tai estacionó su auto en su garaje, mientras se guardaba las llaves en el bolsillo. Sentia como si hubiera pasado mas tiempo del debido. Estaba agotado emocionalmente asi que solo se sentó en su sofá.

Vió la hora 6.30 de la noche. Quizas debia salir a cenar.

Su celular comenzo a repicar y se apresuró en responder.

-¿Matt?

Una voz femenina le respondio en lugar de su amigo.

\- No Taichi, soy Meiko.

El castaño no pudo evitar soltar un quejido de fastidio

\- dime Meiko.

\- no creas que estoy llamandote para hablar de nosotros, es solo que los contratistas de Osaka vinieron aqui al departamento a dejarte unos archivos.

\- pense que te habias ido del departamento Meiko... al menos eso fue lo que dijiste la ultima vez que te vi.

\- me ire hoy mismo, no lo dudes.

\- enviame los archivos a mi correo, los revisaré mas tarde.

\- no soy tu empleada Taichi, solo te avisaba que los estoy dejando aqui en el departamento.

 _"Si puedo ayudarte en algo solo dimelo"_

\- bien, si no te da la gana de ayudarme no se para que demonios llamaste"

\- diablos Taichi! En serio eres desesperante. Vuelve a Shinjuku y ya!

 _"Te compre esto, creo que podria ayudarte en tu trabajo"_

 _"Gracias Sora... vaya, no debiste hacerlo"_

 _"Descuida no fue nada.."_

\- no volveré a Shinjuku Meiko, y descuida que llamare a los contratistas de Osaka para que me envien todo a mi correo... algo mas?

Hubo una pausa de apenas unos segundos.

\- no eso era todo... - respondió la joven algo nerviosa.

\- ok. Adios - y antes de que Meiko pudiera decir algo, el castaño cortó.

Ultimamente peleaba mucho con su novia, y lo que mas lo frustraba era el hecho de que ella no cedía ante las discusiones, Meiko era muy diferente a cualquier mujer que habia conocido. Tenia caracter y debia reconocer que ella no toleraba sus caprichos y actitudes algo infantiles.

Y precisamente por eso discutian tanto.

* * *

Habian pasado dos semanas desde la ultima vez que habia hablado con Matt, y a pesar de que el rubio habia prometido llamarlo, no lo habia hecho. Tai dudaba si llamarlo o no.

Tenia miedo de que le dijera que estaba con Sora.

Tocaron a su puerta y salio con cierto desgano a abrirla.

Hikari entró dando saltitos de la emoción.

\- Hermanito ¡adivina quien está en la ciudad!

\- ehhmm.. ¿el circo magico de los gatos?

Su hermana infló las mejillas ofendida.

\- muy gracioso Tai...¡No! Koushiro está aqui! Llegó de America, me dijo que estaria poco mas de un mes. Entonces le propuse salir hoy a tomar algo. Asi que vendré por ti a eso de las 10.

\- no soy un niño Hikari, dame la dirección e iré - le dijo el castaño - será bueno ver a Kou y conversar de todo un poco.

\- si lo se! Deberias llamar a Matt - le dijo mientras salia por la puerta - el tambien es amigo de Koushiro.

Tai asintió mientras agitaba la mano a modo de despedida y cerraba la puerta. Hablaba con Koushiro ocasionalmente y su amistad se mantenia.

Cogió su celular y marcó el numero de Matt, este timbro un par de veces antes de que el rubio respondiera.

\- Tai, Hola

\- Hola Matt

Escuchó un suspiro al otro lado de la linea

\- Tai lamento no haberte llamado estos dias, estuve muy ocupado y tenia demasiadas cosas en la cabeza... yo.. no tengo excusa, lo siento.

\- No te preocupes viejo, todo esta bien. Llamaba para avisarte que Kou esta aqui en Japon.

El tono de voz del rubio parecio animarse.

\- ¿es en serio? Vaya. Es una buena noticia.

\- lo se, ¿que te parece reunirnos hoy? , Hikari irá, podrias avisarle a Tk tambien. Asi nos reuniriamos todos los que estamos aqui.

\- Genial, dejame desocuparme y los veo a las 11; ¿en el bar de siempre no?

\- ajá.

\- listo, nos vemos ahi. Aprovechare en contarte todo lo que ha pasado estos dias.

Se despidieron y el castaño cortó la llamada.

¿que seria lo que Matt tendria para contarle?

* * *

Tai llegó al bar pasada las 10 de la noche y se alegró de encontrar ya en el lugar a Hikari junto a su novio Willis, por supuesto al lado de ellos estaba Koushiro quien al verlo le dio un fuerte abrazo.

\- Tai no esperaba verte

\- yo mucho menos Kou, te diría "mira como has crecido" pero estas igual - le dijo fastidiandolo; su amigo solo sonrio mientras negaba con la cabeza.

\- no cambias Tai.

La reunión estaba bastante animada, Koushiro les comentaba acerca de los negocios en los que estaba su familia. Viajaba cada mes a diferentes paises y habia conocido casi todos los continentes. El pelirrojo era un gran tipo. Siempre tenia un buen consejo para dar.

\- hola chicos, lamento la demora.

Tk apareció en el bar saludando a todos (incluida Hikari y su novio) el rubio cada dia se parecia mas a su hermano mayor, solo que Tk tenia un brillo en los ojos muy diferente a los de Matt, quien siempre fue mas serio.

A Tai le agradaba Tk. Era un tipazo. ¿por que Hikari lo dejó?

\- hola Tai - le dijo el rubio - ¿tu tambien estas de regreso eh?

\- solo por un tiempo Tk, luego regresare a Shinjuku.

\- oh vaya, que lastima.

El castaño tenia dudas pero se animó a preguntar.

\- oye, ¿has hablado con Matt estos dias?

Tk se acercó a hablarle en voz baja.

\- si. Hable con él. Me contó lo de Catherine - y bebiendo un poco de su trago agregó - Es una pena. Ella me caia bien.

\- ¿ te contó por que la dejo? - continuo preguntando el castaño sin poder disimular su curiosidad.

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

\- dijo que ya no se sentia enamorado de ella - y terminando su bebida agregó - me parece que fue lo mejor para ellos dos.

\- entonces ¿estas de acuerdo con que haya dejado a Catherine? A mi no me parece que haya sido lo mejor. Era la mujer ideal para tu hermano.

Tk sonrió

\- aqui no se trata de lo que yo considere mejor para Matt, sino de que él tomo la mejor decision al elegir ser honesto. Habria sido peor si hubiera terminado engañandola no?

 _"Tai ¿que sucede?"_

 _"¿de que hablas?"_

 _"Saliste a la calle en medio de esta tormenta sin decirme nada"_

 _"¿qué? ¿ahora no puedo salir a la calle? ¿estas controlandome?_

 _"Son las 2 de la madrugada Tai ¿que esta pasando?"_

\- claro, tienes razon en eso - dijo el castaño bebiendo un poco mas de su trago.

Koushiro estaba bailando con una chica que habia conocido en el bar, su amigo estaba muy animado y Hikari le rogaba a su hermano que ya no le dieran ninguna bebida mas a su recien llegado amigo.

\- tonterias Hikari - le respondió Tai - al contrario necesitamos otra botella! - dijo sonriente, Willis soltó una carcajada y levanto los pulgares en señal de aprobacion. El castaño se dirigió al bar pidiendo una botella de whisky mas, con la cual regreso hacia donde estaban todos sus amigos. El bar estaba lleno de personas, lo cual le hacia mas dificil de caminar, asi que decidió apresurarse.

Cuando estaba cerca vio que al lado de Tk habia otro rubio.

Matt habia llegado.

Tai se alegró de saber que su amigo estaba ahi, podrian conversar y el le contaria que hizo estos dias.

Pero no estaba solo.

Tai disminuyó la velocidad de sus pasos al reconocer a la persona que estaba al lado de su mejor amigo, cuando llego hasta donde estaban ellos casi habia arrastrado sus pies.

\- Tai, ahi estabas! - dijo Matt con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a él y lo jalaba del brazo - ven quiero que saludes a alguien.

'No por favor'

Subio el unico escalon que los separaba

La figura se encontraba de espaldas y giró al escuchar la voz del rubio.

\- Sora saluda a Tai ¿lo recuerdas?.

Tai sintió palidecer al ver a la pelirroja frente a él.

\- ¿que les parece? Despues de tantos años nos hemos reunido - finalizo el rubio con verdadera alegria.

Los ojos rojizos de la pelirroja se toparon con los de Tai.

\- hola Sora...

 _"...me gusta observarte"_

\- hola Tai...

 _"Te amo Tai"_

 _._

CONTINUARA.

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORES

Ahora si se armó el lío.

Nos vemos!

BethANDCourt


	6. Chapter 6

Apreciamos mucho a todos aquellos que dejaron un review. Gracias

Digimon es propiedad de Toei Animation

* * *

.

CAPITULO 6

.

* * *

Sora estaba de pie frente a él.

Inexpresiva aparentemente, pero el castaño la conocia tan bien que podia asegurar que sus ojos denotaban cierta molestia.

Dios, se veia tan hermosa.

Tenia un vestido de algodon que dejaba ver sus bien formadas piernas, mientras que sus hombros estaban cubíertos por una chaqueta de mezclilla. Su cabello casi le llegaba a la cintura mientras que sus uñas se veian muy bien cuidadas.

Perfecta.

Hikari se acercó a saludarla y la pelirroja aprovecho en darle la espalda al castaño.

Tai no pudo evitar sentirse molesto

\- ¿por que no me dijiste que la traerias aqui? - le dijo al rubio en voz baja.

\- pues, me llamo hace apenas un rato y pense en traerla. ¿por que? ¿te parece una mala idea?

\- ¿que dira Tk, Matt? Por lo que hable con él, tengo la impresion de que no sabe absolutamente nada de Sora.

\- Tai, no estoy haciendo nada malo. Sora y yo aun somos solo amigos.

El castaño negó con la cabeza sintiendo la sangre hervir, no pudo decir nada porque Koushiro se acerco a ellos con algunas copas de mas.

\- chicos... les presento a Mimi.. Mimi Taki.. Tayi... Tachikawa, si. Tachikawa. Ella será la futura madre de mis hijos.

La rubia rió ante el comentario del pelirrojo.

\- creo que su amigo ya ha bebido demasiado

Hikari apareció de la nada y junto a la rubia ayudaron a Koushiro a sentarse en una mesa.

\- traere un poco de agua - dijo Matt y diciendo esto se fue hacia el bar.

Tai no pudo evitarlo y cuando menos se dió cuenta ya estaba al lado de Sora

\- ¿como estas? - le preguntó algo nervioso.

\- alejate de mi Tai - le respondió la pelirroja mientras se levantaba de su asiento

\- desapareciste sin decirme nada - insistió el castaño cerrandole el paso.

Maldicion! Matt podia irse al infierno, porque el quería besarla en ese mismo instante.

\- alejate... de mi... Tai... - volvió a decirle Sora hablando casi entre dientes, Tai pudo notar que la pelirroja temblaba al hablar. Probablemente estaba nerviosa o furiosa.

Quizas ambas cosas.

\- ¿le dirás a Matt?

La pelirroja movio la cabeza haciendo ademan de no entender sus palabras.

\- ¿que cosa?

\- que fuiste mia

' que aun eres mia'

A pesar de las luces de aquel sitio, el castaño la vió palidecer.

Sora no respondió a su pregunta porque Tk se les acercó.

\- ¿donde está Matt? Koushiro quiere seguir bebiendo, gracias a Dios que la tal Mimi lo esta distrayendo.

Tai asintió pero no pudo evitar que Sora pasara por su lado y se fuera al lado de Hikari, Matt no tardo en regresar y darle agua a Koushiro. Habia perdido la oportunidad de hablar con ella.

Se sentó en la barra dandole la espalda a los demas, Tk se sento a su lado abriendo la botella dispuesto a brindar con el castaño.

\- oye Tk. ¿por que Hikari y tu terminaron?

El rubio se sobresalto ligeramente en su asiento.

\- ¡que pregunta Tai! - dijo forzando una sonrisa - pues, creo que la falta de tiempo para vernos influyo bastante. Ademas que tu hermana tiene planes en la vida muy diferentes a los mios. Asi que decidimos alejarnos.

\- yo pense que estabas muy enamorado de ella como para superar eso - le dijo terminandose el contenido de su copa de un solo golpe.

\- aun la amo Tai - le confesó el hermano de su mejor amigo. Mientras miraba a la pista de baile, Hikari bailaba muy feliz junto a Willis quien sonreia viendola.

\- ¿entonces? - inquirió el castaño, sorprendido de la respuesta que habia recibido.

\- se que no puedo darle todo aquello que ella busca, asi que lo correcto fue dejarla ir. - Tk giró sobre su asiento y ahora observaba fijamente su bebida - amo demasiado a Hikari, y mientras la vea feliz yo tambien soy feliz; incluso si no es conmigo.

Tai observó la pista de baile, en una esquina de ésta se hallaban Matt y Sora, el rubio le decia algo al oido mientras la tomaba de la mano, la pelirroja sonreía debilmente.

El castaño sintió su corazon acelerarse el momento en que vió que Sora le acariciaba el rostro al rubio con una mano.

\- que tonteria Tk - dijo Tai amargamente - si quieres algo vas y luchas por tenerlo, no se lo dejas tan facil a otro.

\- ¿es en serio? Tai, estamos hablando de tu hermana...

El castaño volvió la vista y el hermano menor de Matt lo veia confundido.

Se sintió terriblemente avergonzado.

\- creo que ya no deberia beber - fue lo unico que dijo.

Tk rió un poco mas relajado.

\- veamos como sigue Koushiro - dijo el rubio poniendose de pie, Tai lo siguió. El pelirrojo continuaba sentado donde lo habian dejado, Hikari lo estaba cuidando mientras Mimi bailaba con Willis.

\- Hikari ve y diviertete, yo cuidaré a Kou - le dijo el castaño a su hermana.

\- ¿en serio?

\- si, si - le dijo - ¿por que no bailas un rato con Tk? Yo me quedaré con Kou.

Su hermana asintió y se fue a la pista de baile con el rubio. Tai envidió la buena relacion que existia entre Hikari, Willis y Tk.

Era algo que Tai jamas podria tener con Sora y Matt.

\- oye Tai - le dijo Koushiro intentando incorporarse - la mujer que esta con Matt... ¿no es la misma con la que andabas años atras?

El castaño se quedó helado.

 _" podriamos ir a cenar al restaurante que esta a la vuelta"_

 _" si, como sea..."_

 _Tai caminó unos pasos cuando sintió que Sora trataba de tomarlo de la mano._

 _La soltó_

 _" Tai? No esperaba verte por aqui"_

 _"Hola Kou. Pense que ya te habias ido de viaje!"_

 _"No aun no, me falta... ehh. Hola"_

 _Koushiro se quedo viendo a la pelirroja que acompañaba a su amigo._

 _"Ahh.. Kou ella es Sora, una amiga..."_

\- Kou estas ebrio, estas confundiendo las cosas.

El pelirrojo se quedo mirandolo fijamente.

\- si... creo que tienes razon - y poniendose de pie agregó - creo que ne voy a casa, no me siento bien...

\- te llevo a casa Kou, podrias tropezar.

El castaño ayudo a su amigo a caminar hasta la salida del lugar cuando Matt les dió el alcance.

\- Tai, ¿llevaras a Kou a su casa?

El castaño asintió sin poder quitar la vista a Sora quien lucia incómoda.

\- entonces los llevo - continuó el rubio - tu tampoco estas en condiciones de conducir.

Tai y Matt acomodaron a Koushiro en el asiento de atras, el castaño decidió sentarse al lado del pelirrojo para evitar algun accidente. Matt y Sora ocuparon los asientos delanteros.

El castaño no podia quitar la vista de la pelirroja. Que no hubiera dado por tomar de su mano aunque sea solo un instante.

 _" no se por qué pero te extraño"_

 _"No Tai, siempre es lo mismo contigo, te portas mal conmigo y luego pretendes que pidiendo perdon se arregle todo"_

 _"No es verdad Sora"_

 _"Si. Si lo es, mejor dejemos las cosas como estan y quedemos como amigos"_

 _"Mira, escuchame. Veamonos hoy y conversemos. Asi por telefono no se puede hablar bien"_

 _"No Tai"_

 _"Por favor, solo escuchame"_

 _Hubo una pausa antes de que la pelirroja respondiera._

 _"Esta bien"_

\- oye Sora - Koushiro se incorporo en el asiento trasero del auto dirigiendose a la muchacha - ¿no eras tu la mujer que andaba con Tai años atras?

Tai enmudeció quedando paralizado y solo atinó a mirar a Sora, Matt no pudo evitar mirar por el espejo retrovisor.

\- ¿que? - dijo el rubio sorprendido

\- No - respondió Sora - creo que te estas equivocando de persona..

Koushiro se encogió de hombros.

\- puede ser... demonios estoy muy ebrio.

Llegaron a la casa del pelirrojo, Matt y Tai tuvieron que llevarlo casi a rastras y dejarlo en su habitación.

Volvieron al auto, donde Matt condujo hasta la casa de Sora, dejandola ahi. En el camino el rubio no pudo evitar preguntar.

\- Tai ¿estas enojado conmigo?

\- ¿eh? No. ¿por que dices eso?

\- apenas y si me hablas. Tampoco hablaste con Sora... ¿es por lo de Catherine?

\- sigo pensando que no debiste dejarla. Estas cometiendo un error Matt. ¿como puede parecerle bien a Sora el hecho de que hayas dejado a tu novia por ella?

El rubio apretó las manos en el timón.

\- Tai. Sora no sabe que yo salia con Catherine. No se lo vayas a decir por favor.

'Bingo'

El castaño bajo del auto de su amigo.

\- no te preocupes. No lo haré...

.

CONTINUARA.


	7. Chapter 7

Digimon es propiedad de Toei Animation

* * *

.

CAPITULO 7

.

* * *

Tai entró a su departamento tirando las llaves en el sillon.

Caminó hacia la cocina, revolviendo toda su alacena buscando nada y todo a la vez.

La ansiedad lo estaba consumiendo

Y el alcohol no lo dejaba pensar bien.

Sora...

Tenia que hablar con ella a solas. Ella se habia puesto muy nerviosa ¿y si aun estaba enamorada de él? Habian salido durante casi un año hasta que ella desapareció sin darle explicaciones y tuvieron que pasar dos años para volverla a ver.

Volverla a ver al lado de su mejor amigo.

No, eso no era correcto.

Necesitaba verla, hablarle, tocarla...

Cogió sus llaves del auto y salio a la calle sin importarle nada.

Salió rumbo a casa de Sora.

* * *

Tai no recordaba a que velocidad manejó por la autopista.

Vio el reloj digital en el panel de su auto : 2.35 am.

Frenó en seco y justo antes de bajarse se le vino una idea a la cabeza.

¿Matt estaria dentro de la casa de Sora?

Sintió la sangre hervir por sus venas.

El solo imaginar a Matt diciendole a Sora un millon de cosas al oido, haciendola reir, abrazandola, besandola de la misma forma en la que el lo habia hecho en el pasado, haciendole el amor como en tantas noches él tambien lo hizo, disfrutando de su cuerpo...

La vista y las ideas se le nublaron y subio corriendo los escalones de la casa de la pelirroja dispuesto a romper la puerta si era necesario.

Sin embargo apenas si golpeó la puerta.

Una luz se encendió y la puerta se abrio ligeramente.

\- no me digas, ¿olvidaste las llaves de tu... - Sora se detuvo al ver que quien estaba frente a ella no era quien imaginaba.

\- hola de nuevo...

La pelirroja apenas si lo escucho porque intento cerrar la puerta de su casa, mas el castaño ya habia puesto el pie en el marco para impedirselo.

\- No hagas eso Sora.

\- vete Tai - le dijo la pelirroja muy seria - ¿que demonios haces aqui a estas horas?

\- vine a verte... ademas tu abriste la puerta.

\- porque pense que eras otra persona! - exclamo muy enojada.

\- ¿quien? ¿Matt?

\- ¿que quieres Tai? - dijo finalmente la pelirroja, ignorando sus preguntas

\- quiero hablar contigo, solo cinco minutos y te juro...

\- ¡No! ¡no quiero hablar contigo nunca mas!

El castaño se reclino en la puerta

\- entonces solamente escuchame... no necesitas decirme nada, solo 5 minutos y me voy.

Sora lucia muy contrariada, delante de ella tenia al hombre que la habia hecho derramar demasiadas lagrimas, la persona que en algun momento ella habia amado muchisimo pero que sin embargo la hizo sufrir como nadie en el mundo.

Ella lo conocia tan bien que sabia que el castaño no se iria hasta que ella lo escuchara.

Asi que abrio la puerta y lo dejó pasar.

Tai ingreso a la casa de la pelirroja, habian tantas cosas que se habian mantenido y muchas otras cosas que habian cambiado.

\- hacia mucho tiempo que no venia aqui...

\- 5 minutos Tai - lo interrumpió la pelirroja poniendose de pie al lado de uno de los muebles de su sala, el castaño asintió apenado, quizas debido al alcohol que aun circulaba por su sistema.

\- Sora yo... no pense volver a verte jamás - comenzo a decir mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones del lugar - desapareciste de mi vida sin darme ninguna explicación, te llame y cambiaste de numero, vine aqui y no estabas, te busque por todas partes esperando alguna explicacion tuya, pero fue como si jamas hubieras existido... - el castaño hizo una pausa - pense mucho en ti en todo este tiempo...

negó con la cabeza

\- ¿como puedes ser tan cinico Tai? ¿esperabas una explicacion? ¿despues de todo lo que me hiciste?

\- no te hice nada en realidad - comenzo a defenderse el castaño

\- si lo hiciste! - exclamo Sora con furia mientras comenzaba a caminar por su sala - te portaste como un patán conmigo... jamas entendi porque cambiaste tanto, tan diferente del Tai que conocí

El castaño se puso de pie.

\- no me porté mal contigo Sora.

\- te aprovechaste de lo que yo sentia por ti...

\- nunca te obligue a nada, eramos dos adultos que sabian lo que hacian - el castaño agregó - saliamos, la pasabamos bien porque LOS DOS asi lo queriamos!

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza

\- sabes bien que yo siempre busqué algo mas y tu me hiciste creer que era posible... - dijo con cierta tristeza.

Hubo un silencio incomodo, Sora tenia los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, como si ella misma tratara de reconfortarse, el castaño queria correr a su lado y abrazarla, consolarla por lo que sea que haya dicho que la pusiera asi.

\- ¿sales con Matt, Sora? - soltó la pregunta de repente. La pelirroja levanto la cabeza

\- ese no es tu problema.

\- si lo es - respondió Tai - ¿sales con él? ¿son novios? - continuó el castaño mientras se acercaba a ella.

\- ya son cinco minutos Tai, es hora de que te vayas - respondió mientras avanzaba a la puerta de su casa, el castaño la alcanzó.

\- lo haces para molestarme ¿no es asi? ¿te estas vengando? - el castaño lucia desesperado lo cual enfurecía mas a Sora.

\- Matt es una buen hombre.

\- te abandonó en el pasado

\- eramos muy jovenes e inmaduros, ademas él no hizo todas las horribles cosas que me hiciste tú - finalizó la pelirroja mientras señalaba la puerta, invitandolo a retirarse. Tai se desesperó, no habia obtenido ninguna respuesta de parte de ella.

\- ¿te acostaste con él, Sora? - le dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la muchacha - ¿ha dormido contigo en la misma cama? ¿ le hiciste las mismas cosas que hacias conm-"

le soltó una bofetada que no lo dejó terminar la frase.

\- ¡Largo!

El castaño se tambaleó ligeramente debido al golpe recibido, esto no podia estar pasando, ella lo amaba, en el fondo él sabia que Sora aun lo amaba...

En un rapido movimiento la tomó de las muñecas aprisionando a la pelirroja contra la pared.

Dios, quiso besarla en ese mismo instante...

Pero no lo hizo. No era el momento adecuado. No así...

Acarició su rostro con una mano mientras Sora continuaba inmovil, quizas sin atreverse a realizar ningun movimiento por temor a su reacción.

\- eres mia, recuerdalo siempre - le dijo apenas en un susurro, para despues liberarla de su agarre.

Sora abrio la puerta y el castaño se dirigió hacia ella, dispuesto a retirarse, pero se detuvo un par de segundos antes de irse.

\- olvidé decirte que Matt tiene novia... esta comprometido ¿sabias eso?

Y con esto ultimo salió de aquel lugar, buscando las llaves de su auto en el bolsillo, ingresó a su auto y lo encendio. Justo antes de irse miró hacia el hogar de la pelirroja.

Sora aun estaba en el marco de la puerta, con la mano en el cerrojo, inmovil y con la mirada perdida.

Tai avanzó en su auto, aun podia sentir los efectos del alcohol recorriendo su cuerpo. Vio la hora 2.55 de la madrugada. Las calles de Tokio lucian desiertas. Apenas iluminadas por las luces.

\- aun me amas Sora, yo se que en el fondo es asi...

Y era por esa misma razon que ella no podia estar con Matt.

Imposible.

.

CONTINUARÁ.

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORES:

A casi todos nos ha tocado un Tai.

Ese amor que en realidad no sabe si nos ama o no nos ama y mientras se decide nos lastima fuertemente pero al que no dejamos porque en el fondo pensamos que algun dia se dara cuenta de que nos ama (¿?)

Veamos en que acaba todo esto.

Gracias por seguir la historia.

BethANDCourt


	8. Chapter 8

Digimon es propiedad de Toei Animation

* * *

.

CAPITULO 8

.

* * *

Tai despertó en su cama sin recordar como habia llegado hasta ahi.

Se sentó al borde de su cama, llevandose ambas manos a la cabeza.

Los recuerdos de la noche pasada vinieron a su mente con total rapidez, era una mezcla de imagenes en las que aparecian luces de diferentes colores, casas, edificios, rostros de sus amigos, Hikari, Koushiro, Matt...

Sora.

\- oh por Dios...

Se puso de pie en un salto y se quedo inmovil al pie de su cama.

Los recuerdos vinieron a su cabeza en menos de un segundo, haciendo que se sintiera terriblemente avergonzado.

Busco en su cabeza alguna razon logica para haber ido a buscar a Sora a mitad de la noche.

Eso sin contar con que manejó su auto con algunas copas encima.

Se metió en la ducha mientras recordaba su discusión con Sora; ella parecia estar aun molesta por las cosas que habian sucedido en el pasado. ¿lo odiaría?

No, ella no lo odiaba.

De ser asi no lo habria dejado entrar a su casa, ni tampoco hubiera hablado con él. Se veia muy dolida, pero definitivamente no lo odiaba.

Tenia que recuperar a Sora

Salió de la ducha, necesitaba comer algo antes de que su estómago comenzara a crujirle y sabia con quien podia desayunar tranquilamente.

* * *

\- hermano te ves fatal - le dijo Hikari mientras cortaba el panecillo que tenia frente a ella.

\- lo se - dijo el castaño mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza - me siento terrible.

\- te dije que era mala idea que ustedes siguieran bebiendo

\- Hikari ya no me regañes.

\- esta bien, esta bien - rió su hermana mientras endulzaba el cafe de Tai - oye, ¿Matt esta saliendo nuevamente con Sora?

Tai levanto la cabeza de golpe al escuchar las palabras de su hermana.

\- Matt me dijo que solo eran amigos - respondió con amargura.

Hikari se encogió de hombros.

\- a mi me gustaría que ellos dos volvieran a estar juntos. Catherine me parecia demasiado superficial - continuo su hermana mientras se levantaba por mas azúcar - Sora es linda, hacen buena pareja.

Tai apretó los puños. Hikari y Tk eran compañeros e iban a la misma secundaria en la epoca que Matt y Sora salían, su hermana solia verla en casa de su mejor amigo y si bien no eran las mejores amigas, se llevaban bien. Era lógico.

Eso sin contar con que Tai jamás le dijo a nadie sobre Sora...

Ni siquiera a Hikari.

 _"¿saldremos hoy a bailar?"_

 _"Si claro, ¿por que no?"_

 _La vió sonreir_

 _"Es raro que me invites a salir asi como asi. Podriamos llamar a tus amigos del trabajo, asi podria conocerlos!"_

 _El castaño negó con la cabeza._

 _"No me gusta mezclar amistad con negocios"_

 _"Ohh ya veo - dijo Sora un poco desilusionada - ¿y Hikari? Me comentaste que tus padres no la dejaban salir mucho. Podriamos invitarla"_

 _" No. Hikari no sabe nada de nosotros"_

 _"Tengo la impresión de que nadie sabe de nosotros"_

 _-"no empieces Sora - le dijo el castaño fastidiado - no necesito que todo el mundo se entere con quien salgo y con quien no. Mi vida privada no es asunto de nadie."_

 _La sonrisa de la pelirroja desapareció._

 _" no es eso Tai, es solo que siento que a veces me escondes."_

 _" no es verdad."_

 _"Siempre me presentas como una amiga "_

 _"Ya te expliqué ¿no? Te espero abajo, ire a sacar el auto del garaje. Iremos a los limites de la ciudad asi que apurate"_

 _La vió inmovil sentada en su sofá_

 _" ya no tengo ganas de salir"_

\- no seas tonta Hikari. No hay nada entre Matt y Sora. Solo son amigos"

Hikari rió

\- Tu te llevabas bien con Catherine por eso dices eso.

Si su hermana hubiera sabido de lo suyo con Sora. ¿pensaría igual? ¿se habrian llevado bien?

\- oye Hikari...

Su hermana levantó la mirada, observandolo con curiosidad.

\- ¿ que pasa?

El castaño comenzo a jugar con la comida que tenia frente a él.

\- ¿como haces para recuperar a alguien a quien lastimaste mucho?

Su hermana sonrió con picardía.

\- ohh Tai. ¡que lindo! - se cubrio la boca para no reir al ver la cara de fastidio de su hermano - pues.. eso depende de las cosas que le dijiste a ella o él.

\- es una chica

La menor de los Yagami se quedo pensativa por algunos segundos antes de responderle.

\- lo primero seria disculparte con esa chica, pero disculparte verdaderamente asegurandole que lo que le dijiste salio en un momento de cólera y no porque realmente lo sentias.

Su hermano se incorporó en su silla.

\- ¿y si no fueron palabras? Si hiciste algo y lastimaste mucho a esa persona y no sabes como recuperarla.

\- igual debes disculparte y hacer todo lo posible por demostrarle que has cambiado. Las acciones dicen mucho mas que las palabras. Recuerdalo.

El castaño asintió. Si queria recuperar a Sora debía demostrarle que era otro Tai. Uno que habia cambiado y que estaba dispuesto a todo por ella.

Y debia hacerlo antes que Matt la convenciera de salir con él.

\- Tai. Me parece lindo que quieras arreglar las cosas con Meiko.

El castaño se quedó inmovil.

Habia olvidado por completo a su novia.

\- si. Claro...

Debia hacer lo mismo que Matt : dejar a Meiko antes de ir tras Sora; debia terminar hoy mismo si era posible, al igual que su mejor amigo. El tambien queria hacer las cosas bien.

* * *

\- Sora no contesta mis llamadas

Matt lucia desalentado en la sala de su nuevo departamento. Tai lo escuchaba atentamente.

\- ¿no te ha dado ninguna razón?

El rubio negó con la cabeza

\- la invite a salir al dia siguiente de la salida con Koushiro, pero me puso excusas. Y hace cuatro dias que ya dejó de responderme el teléfono - se reclinó en su sofá - no se que pudo haber pasado.

El castaño no supo porqué pero se sintió aliviado.

\- bueno Matt, te lo advertí. Estabas dando todo por una mujer por la que ni siquiera estabamos seguros si era la indicada. Probablemente no siente lo mismo que tú.

El rubio se incorporó.

\- iré a verla a su trabajo. Necesito que me dé una razon del porqué ha cambiado su actitud conmigo.

\- Matt no. No hagas eso. Deja las cosas como están. Ya no insistas con Sora.

El rubio se quedó mirando fijamente al piso.

\- si ya no quiere saber nada de mi es mejor que me lo diga de frente. ¿no lo crees?

Rayos. Matt era insistente.

¿y si Sora le decia que fue él quien le dijo la mentira de que Matt aun seguia con Catherine?

Sintio su cuerpo enfriarse lentamente.

No

Sora no haría eso.

Porque de ser asi, tendria que contarle que él estuvo aquella misma noche en su casa y deberia explicarle el porqué. El castaño estaba muy seguro de que la pelirroja no se atreveria a contarle de lo sucedido con él en el pasado.

Asi que se tranquilizó.

\- bueno...

\- iré a esperarla afuera de su trabajo - dijo poniendose de pie - acompañame a la floreria.

\- le llevarás flores Matt? No creo que sea buena idea.

\- ¿por qué no?

\- si haces eso parecerá que estas disculpandote por algo, al menos yo lo interpretaría asi.

El rubió se encogió de hombros.

\- pensé que sería un bonito detalle... demonios. Ya ni sé lo que hago.

\- solo ve y habla con ella. Y si tienes que alejarte de Sora para siempre entonces hazlo - le dijo el castaño poniendo una mano en el hombro de Matt - pase lo que pase sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo.

El rubio sonrió.

\- gracias Tai

El castaño le devolvió la sonrisa

* * *

 _La brisa marina golpeaba las olas haciendo que se mecieran unas con otras, el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, cambiando el color del cielo a diferentes tonos de anaranjado; el cual daba un espectaculo visual fascinante._

 _La pelirroja se recostó sobre el hombro del castaño._

 _\- esta vista es perfecta - dijo mientras cerraba los ojos._

 _\- lo sé - le respondió Tai - el mar siempre me ha relajado y la vista aqui es preciosa - continuó mientras la abrazaba._

 _Permanecieron sentados unos minutos a la orilla del mar mientras el sol terminaba de ocultarse._

 _\- soy muy feliz Tai - soltó de repente la pelirroja sin quitar la vista del océano._

 _\- yo tambien - le respondió el castaño._

 _Fue la unica vez en la que Tai le decía la verdad._

* * *

Sora revisaba los trabajos de las costureras en el taller de modas donde trabajaba. Habia un desfile por el aniversario de la ciudad de Tokio y tenian que tener todos los diseños listos. Asi que en su trabajo todo era un caos.

\- señorita Sora, estoy dudando de como colocar el listón en este kimono.

Sora se acercó hacia la costurera quien fijaba el atuendo en la modelo.

\- mira debes colocarlo asi y entonces...

\- buenos dias, estoy buscando a Sora Takenouchi - oyó la voz de un joven dentro de su taller; la pelirroja volteó a verlo y notó que era un mensajero.

Un mensajero con un enorme arreglo de rosas.

La pelirroja levanto la mano mientras el mensajero le entregaba el recibo electronico.

\- ¡Señorita Sora que lindo!

\- ¡a mi jamás me han traido flores!

El joven se retiró, dejando el enorme arreglo en una de las mesas, Sora se acercó y tomó la tarjeta que habia en medio de las rosas.

" lamento mucho las cosas que dije el otro dia

Empecemos de nuevo.

¿podrías perdonarme?.

Tai."

.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Nota de autor:

Si. Los vamos a tener con la angustia de con quien se queda Sora.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!


	9. Chapter 9

Digimon es propiedad de Toei Animation.

* * *

.

CAPITULO 9

 _._

* * *

Tai se dirigó all garage de su casa aun dudando acerca de lo que debia hacer. El dia anterior le habia enviado flores a Sora a modo de disculpa por lo sucedido la noche anterior y deseaba verla. Saber si lo habia perdonado y si accedia a hablar con él.

¿Matt habria logrado hablar con Sora?

¿ella le habria dicho algo sobre el encuentro que tuvo con él?

'Rayos' pensó mientras encendia el auto sin tener un rumbo fijo. La ansiedad lo estaba matando y lo unico que queria era saber qué pensaba la pelirroja.

Demonios

Sora se había portado bien con él en el tiempo que salían juntos, jamás lo engañó y a pesar de lo mal que la trató ella habia estado a su lado en las buenas y en las malas.

Era cierto eso de que valoras lo que tienes justo cuando lo pierdes...

... o cuando lo ves feliz al lado de alguien más.

Habiendo miles de hombres en el mundo el destino habia jugado de tal manera que su mejor amigo de toda la vida tambien amaba a la mujer que le robaba los pensamientos.

Necesitaba un cafe, un trago, lo que sea que encontrara primero.

Se dirigió hacia el Mall de su ciudad, estacionó su auto y caminó entre todos los negocios buscando una cafetería.

Fue ahí que la vió.

Sora estaba de pie frente a una tienda de accesorios observando detenidamente a traves del cristal. Lucia hernosa y no se percató de la presencia del castaño sino hasta que estuvo muy cerca de ella.

\- hola Sora.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos sorprendida de verlo ahi.

\- hola - le respondio cortante

\- ¿como estás?

\- debo irme Tai - le respondió y con esto comenzó a caminar pasando por su lado.

El castaño no se inmutó

\- ¿huirás siempre que me veas Sora?

La vió detenerse

'No ha cambiado nada'

\- no estoy huyendo - le dijo dandose media vuelta y encarándolo - en serio tengo cosas que hacer.

\- Sora en serio lamento lo del otro día - dijo el castaño ignorando las palabras de la pelirroja - no estuvo bien la forma en la que actué ni esas fueron las palabras que debí decirte. A veces no se ni como actúo, no tengo justificación. Lo siento en serio.

La vió dudar de sus palabras, Sora apenas lo observó por algunos segundos que para Tai fueron eternos, para finalmente responder.

\- está bien, dejalo así - replicó la pelirroja.

\- te envié un presente ayer...

\- si lo recibí - lo interrumpió Sora - por favor no vuelvas a enviar nada.

El castaño levantó las manos.

\- esta bien, no lo haré más - y con esto extendió una de sus manos - ¿podemos ser amigos?

Sora negó con la cabeza.

\- prefiero mantener la distancia Tai y sabes muy bien por qué.

\- he cambiado Sora, no soy el mismo tipo de hace dos años atrás.

\- eso a mi no me consta y tampoco quiero averiguarlo - finalizó la pelirroja.

El castaño no podia dejar de observarla, Sora se veía muy segura de sus palabras y no parecia dar su brazo a torcer, pero el tenia que intentar de todo.

\- Sora yo... yo solo quiero que volvamos a ser amigos, como antes. No tengo ninguna otra intención te lo juro. ¿recuerdas lo mucho que hablabamos? Soliamos platicar bastante. Solo amigos y nada más. Te lo aseguro.

La pelirroja lo observó, lucía confundida. Parecia creer y dudar de sus palabras.

\- quizas mas adelante.

Bueno por algo se empezaba.

\- estaba por irme a tomar un café, te invito uno ¿que dices?

\- ya estaba por irme Tai, ya te lo habia dicho.

\- entonces te llevo a tu casa.

\- yo no...

\- por favor...

se quedo pensativa por apenas un par de segundos, a Tai la ansiedad lo estaba matando, sin embargo no llego a obtener ninguna respuesta porque alguien los interrumpió.

\- Sora!

La recien nombrada y el castaño voltearon al mismo tiempo

La rubia que acompañaba a Koushiro aquella noche que salieron saludaba agitando la mano y acercandose a ellos. Junto a ella Koushiro caminaba tratando de alcanzarla.

\- hola Mimi

\- no esperaba verte por aqui, ¿que haces? ¿buscando algunas cosas para el desfile?

\- ¿que desfile? - interrumpió Tai a las dos jovenes.

\- hola Tai - saludó el pelirrojo - creo que ambas se refieren al desfile que la casa de modas donde trabaja Sora está organizando.

\- ay lo siento, no te vi - dijo la rubia - hola! - dijo mientras lo saludaba.

\- no sabia que estabas organizando un desfile - le dijo el castaño a la pelirroja, quien aun lucía incomoda.

\- pues si - continuó Mimi muy emocionada - va a ser el mejor de todos!

\- Mimi es modelo, la han contratado para el evento... he ahí el motivo de su emoción - dijo Koushiro algo avergonzado, Tai asintió, esa era la razon del porque Sora y Mimi se conocian.

\- ya veo, felicidades Mimi - replicó el castaño - felicidades Sora. El aniversario de la ciudad de Tokio es un evento enorme. Serás muy conocida.

La pelirroja se sonrojó ligeramente.

\- gracias.

\- vamos por un cafe ¿que dicen? - preguntó Mimi

\- en realidad ya me iba - anunció Sora - tengo algunas cosas que hacer y me faltan ideas asi que...

\- ay Sora no seas así, yo tengo un millon de ideas. Cada una mejor que la anterior. Acompañame y te las digo - al ver que su amiga iba a negarse insistió - vamos! Sera solo un momento.

\- está bien...

La rubia dió un saltito de la emoción para despues tomarla del brazo.

\- ¿sabes? estaba pensando que yo deberia tener unos reflejos de color rosa en mi cabello porque los vestidos que luciré...

Tai vió a las dos muchachas alejarse y se dispuso a irse. Le hubiera gustado hablar mas con la pelirroja sin embargo...

\- Tai ¿no vienes?

La voz de Koushiro lo sacó de sus pensamientos

\- ehh?

\- voy a aburrirme si solo estamos los tres. Mimi es muy agradable pero tiene sus momentos de locura.. y necesitare de alguien a mi lado - explico el pelirrojo.

'Si la oportunidad se presenta...'

\- ¿por que no Kou? .

* * *

\- quiero un frappucino de fresa por favor! Pero ponle crema, mucha crema. De lo contrario no va a gustarme y terminare dejandolo casi todo entero. Y ademas ponle tres cerezas en la punta. Ponle bastante hielo tambien sino...

Mimi tenia aturdido al mozo con su pedido en la cafeteria. Koushiro hablaba por telefono mientras Sora aun leía la carta.

Tai no podia dejar de observarla.

La pelirroja no quitaba la vista de la carta sin decidirse que cosa ordenar.

\- ¿no te decides Sora?

La recien nombrada levanto la mirada cruzandola con la del castaño.

\- No. Aun no se que ordenar

\- Pastel de moras y un cafe expreso? - consultó Tai

La pelirroja abrio los ojos sin embargo no dijo nada.

 _" siempre pides lo mismo Sora"_

 _" lo sé. Es que me encanta el pastel de moras"_

 _"Es muy dulce"_

 _"Por eso lo acompaño con café" replicó la pelirroja guiñandole un ojo._

 _" la proxima vez pide algo amargo de comer y lo acompañas con una bebida super dulce"_

 _Ambos rieron por el comentario._

 _" te pasas Tai"_

 _-_ siempre pides lo mismo Sora - dijo el castaño en un susurro.

\- disculpen -los interrumpió Koushiro - se que es de mala educacion responder el telefono mientras comemos, es solo que mi viaje esta tan proximo y necesito coord-

\- ya ya Kou - lo interrumpió Mimi - te estresas demasiado por cualquier tonteria - finalizó mientras lo abrazaba. El pelirrojo se sonrojó totalmente. Casi al instante el mozo llego para atender sus pedidos.

Sora pidió lo mismo de siempre...

* * *

\- ...fue entonces que lo ayude a levantarse del piso...- narraba Tai

\- ... y asi nos hicimos amigos - finalizo Koushiro - era muy timido en aquella epoca.

Mimi escuchaba con atención las historias que Tai y el pelirrojo contaban de su adolescencia.

\- en serio eras muy nerd Kou - dijo la rubia incredula.

\- lo se, no me lo recuerdes.

Los cuatro rieron ante el comentario. Sora bebió de su café cuando su celular (que se encontraba sobre la mesa) comenzó a sonar. Tai no pudo evitar ver la pantalla y reconocer al remitente.

Era Matt

El castaño sintió los celos invadirlo.

\- Sora te llaman - dijo Mimi señalando el aparato.

Tai observó a la pelirroja, lucía incomoda y parecia no querer responder la llamada. El rubio le habia dicho al castaño que Sora llevaba dias sin contestarle. Por lo visto era verdad.

\- Sora responde - dijo Tai fingiendo una aparente calma.

La pelirroja se disculpó y salio afuera del local a responder. Tai podía observarla a traves de uno de los ventanales del lugar. Sora lucía muy incomoda en un primer momento sin embargo poco tiempo despues parecia algo confundida.

El castaño fingió observar hacia otra parte cuando notó que ella regresaba.

\- lamento decirles esto. Pero debo irme.

Mimi pareció entristecer mientras que Kou asintió

\- Sora te acompaño - soltó de repente Tai.

\- claro

El castaño se sorprendió al ver que Sora accedía ante su ofrecimiento, sin embargo se alegro de la situación, quizas la pelirroja si podria volver a confiar en él.

Subieron al auto y el castaño comenzo a conducir en direccion a la casa de Sora.

Tai estaba algo nervioso, ¿que le habia dicho Matt?

\- me alegra saber que todo en tu trabajo va muy bien Sora - el castaño continuó conduciendo - el aniversario de la ciudad de Tokio... wow! Quien lo diría.

\- sigues mintiendo ¿no es asi Tai?

El castaño abrió los ojos sorprendido.

\- no entiendo a lo que te ref-...

\- ¿por que mentiste acerca de Matt?

\- ¿de que hablas? - respondió mientras reducia la velocidad de su automovil.

\- aquella noche, en mi casa - Sora lucía muy seria - me dijiste que Matt estaba comprometido y eso no es cierto. ¿por que lo hiciste?

El castaño se sintió acorralado.

'Demonios'.

.

CONTINUARA

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORES:

Lamentamos no haber actualizado la semana pasada. Tuve que viajar de emergencia y Beth no tuvo internet un par de dias. Asi que nos disculpamos.

Trataremos de subir capitulo lo mas antes posible.

Gracias a todos por seguir y a los que dejan reviews. Tenemos enredos para rato.

Nos vemos

BethANDCourt


	10. Chapter 10

Digimon es propiedad de Toei Animation.

* * *

.

CAPITULO 10

.

* * *

\- _"¿irás a Shinjuku?"_

 _La pelirroja lo observaba curiosamente mientras lo abrazaba. El castaño asintió con los ojos aun cerrados._

 _"Si. Es una buena oportunidad de trabajo"_

 _"Ya veo.."_

 _Tai la observó y sonrió._

 _" descuida, solo será una semana y luego pediré trabajar remotamente. La ejecución de esos proyectos demorará"_

 _Sora sonrió aliviada._

 _" no olvides llamarme"_

 _El castaño asintió_

 _" lo haré, todos los dias, a todas horas, cada cinco minutos, cad-"_

 _Sora lo golpeó con la almohada mientras reian._

 _" muy gracioso Tai"_

 _El recien nombrado la abrazó._

 _" ven acuestate a mi lado, hay que dormir un rato"_

* * *

el castaño se quedó inmovil, Sora lo observaba mirandolo a los ojos, con las manos en su regazo. Tai sabia muy bien que la pelirroja esperaba una explicación. Apretó fuertemente el timón antes de responder.

\- Sora es verdad. Hasta donde yo sabia el tenía una prometida y por eso te lo dije.

\- mientes

\- no. No es asi - Tai estacionó su auto a un lado de la carretera - bueno, he llegado hace poco mas de diez dias aquí no hemos hablado mucho.

\- Matt dijo que no seguía con ella.

Tai sacudió la cabeza

\- no lo sabia Sora. En serio. Sino no te hubiera dicho eso.

El castaño la observó. La pelirroja aun parecia molesta.

\- Sora piensalo. Yo mismo te dije que le respondieras el celular a Matt. Si tuviera otra intencion. ¿te hubiera dicho que no lo hicieras no?

\- siempre mientes Tai, esto ya no seria novedad.

Sora observó al castaño sacar su celular de su bolsillo.

\- he cambiado Sora. Llamare a Matt y le preguntaré si sigue con Catherine. ¿me creerias en ese caso?

La observó. Sora abrió los ojos y la boca pero no dijo nada. Solo se limitó a observarla. Aparentemente el castaño estaba decidido. Pero por dentro era otra cosa.

¿que le diría a Matt si le contestaba?

Toda su mentira se caeria en ese instante.

Rayos. ¿por que le dijo eso a Sora aquella noche? Lo habia arruinado.

Marco el número del rubio.

Una vez

Dos veces

\- no. Mejor no lo hagas - la escuchó decir.

Colgó

Sintio que su alma regresaba a su cuerpo.

\- te creo Tai. Deja las cosas asi - continuó Sora mientras fijaba su vista en la ventana del auto.

\- gracias Sora.

Encendió el auto y cuando estuvo a punto de arrancar. Su movil comenzó a sonar.

Era Matt

Ambos miraron el telefono. Tai supo lo que debía hacer.

\- hola Matt

\- Tai viejo, me llamaste ¿que paso?

El castaño supo exactamente que decir.

\- me encontre hace un rato con Sora. Me contó que hablaste con ella acerca de Catherine y lo del compromiso.

Oyo al rubio suspirar del otro lado de la linea.

\- si. Creo que debí contarle a Sora desde un principio lo de Catherine. Lo importante es que ella sabe la verdad ahora y espero poder recuperar su confianza.

\- entonces ¿si es definitivo lo de Catherine?

\- asi es.

\- tranquilo viejo. Todo estará bien. Necesitamos hablar, ya te llamaré mas tarde a ver si nos reunimos.

\- ok. Hablamos.

Colgó el telefono.

\- ¿aun quieres que te lleve a tu casa Sora?

La observó; la pelirroja lucía calmada. Su mirada era distinta.

\- claro.

El castaño le sonrió y comenzo a conducir.

* * *

Llego a su casa diez minutos despues de haber dejado a Sora en su residencia. El castaño se tumbó en el sofa. Habia estado cerca. Casi lo arruina todo. Nunca debió decirle a Sora que Matt seguia con Catherine. El sabia que no era verdad. El acompañó al rubio a casa de su ahora ex prometida. El lo sabia todo.. TODO.

¿que hubiera sucedido si Sora lo hubiera encarado delante del rubio? ¿que hubiera dicho Matt?

Se paso ambas manos por el rostro.

Si queria recuperar a Sora debía hacerlo bien.

Tomó su telefono y marcó un numero que conocía muy bien.

No timbró mas de una vez antes de que le contestaran.

\- Hola Taichi. ¿que sucede?

\- Meiko. Necesitamos hablar.

* * *

 _"no te vayas"_

 _La pelirroja lo abrazaba antes de que Tai se subiera al bus._

 _" yo tampoco quiero irme, pero si no trabajo me muero de hambre" - le respondió correspondiendo su abrazo._

 _La pelirroja seguía triste._

 _" siento como si te fueras para siempre " - le dijo mirandolo a los ojos._

 _" no seas tonta. Solo será una semana y estaré de vuelta"_

 _La vió asentir algo insegura. La besó_

 _" debo subir. El bus partirá dentro de poco"_

 _Y con esto se despidió de ella. Apenas tuvo tiempo de sentarse y de mirar por la ventana cuando el vehiculo emprendió la marcha. La vió agitar la mano a lo lejos._

 _Se acomodó en su asiento mientras recordaba lo que le decia._

 _"¿ irme para siempre? Sora se preocupa por tonterias._

 _Y con esto cerro los ojos tratando de descansar._

* * *

Dios. Que dificil habia sido terminar su relacion con Meiko.

El castaño sintió que quedaron muchas cosas por decirse. Ella no habia hecho muchas preguntas ni reclamos. Quizas si ella le hubiera gritado. Insultado. Dicho cualquier cosa. La situacion habria sido mas facil.

Se recostó en el sofá. Ya no queria darle mas vueltas al asunto. Cerro los ojos y trato de dormir sin exito. Asi que se puso de pie y volvió a hacer otra llamada.

\- Hikari tengo hambre ¿donde estas?

Escuchó a su hermana reir del otro lado de la linea.

\- estoy en mi casa hermanito. Estaba por salir con unas amigas al centro comercial

\- ¿y no puedes decirles que se vean otro dia?

La escucho pensativa del otro lado de la linea

\- ¿sucedió algo Tai?

\- terminé con Meiko.

La escuchó lanzar un suspiro de asombró

\- voy para alla inmediatamente.

El castaño asintió antes de colgar el telefono.

* * *

" _¿como te está tratando Shinjuku, Taichi? - le pregunto uno de los supervisores de su trabajo._

 _" bien en realidad. Esta no es la primera vez que vengo aquí"_

 _"Deberiamos salir hoy" - escuchó decir a otro de los ingenieros._

 _"Llamemos a las chicas. Quizas se animen a venir"_

 _Tai no sabia que habian mujeres trabajando en el mismo proyecto que le habia tocado. Sintió su celular vibrar y se disculpó saliendo a responder._

 _Era Sora._

 _" ¿como va todo Tai?_

 _" hasta ahora todo bien, solo espero que no aumenten los dias de trabajo"_

 _" esperemos que no. Ha pasado un dia pero ya te extraño..."_

 _"Yo tambien, pero en menos de lo que imaginas ya estaré de regreso"_

 _Escucho a uno de sus amigos llamarlo y continuó_

 _" debo colgar Sora, me llaman mis compañeros de trabajo. Quieren salir a tomar algo. Parece que un dia de trabajo ya los estresó"_

 _La escucho reir al otro lado de la linea._

 _" ve, diviertete. Ya luego me cuentas como te fue"_

 _El castaño colgó al mismo tiempo que sus amigos lo alcanzaban._

 _" ¿y bien Tai? ¿iras con nosotros a tomar algo?_

 _Tai se encogió de hombros_

 _" no tengo opcion"_

 _Sus amigos rieron al mismo tiempo que dos personas mas se les unian._

 _" Tai te presentamos a Harumi, es la encargada de recursos humanos de la empresa"_

 _Tai la saludó._

 _Sin embargo habia alguien mas._

 _Tai la observó y por alguna maldita razon no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima durante toda la noche._

 _" ella es la encargada de la oficina de economia. Tratala bien o no nos pagarán - rió su amigo - ella es Meiko._

 _\- Hola Tai - le dijo con una sonrisa._

 _Meiko..._

ese fue el comienzo del fin...

.

CONTINUARA.

* * *

Nota de autores:

este capitulo es mas como relleno pero es necesario para llegar al nudo de la historia y para entender algunas cositas.

Nos vemos la proxima seman. Apreciamos sus comentarios


	11. Chapter 11

Digimon es propiedad de Toei Animation

* * *

.

CAPITULO 11

.

* * *

\- en serio pense que lo tuyo con Meiko tenia arreglo hermanito.

Hikari observaba con tristeza la taza que tenia entre sus manos.

\- si, yo tambien - mintió Tai bebiendo el cafe que tenia frente a él.

\- ¿pero hiciste todo lo que podias no? Me preguntaste que hacer y todo - su hermana suspiró - pensé que Meiko era la mujer con la que sentarias cabeza.

\- ya olvidalo Hikari, algunas cosas no funcionan y ya.

\- lo sé - y cambiando de tema agregó - las cosas entre Willis y yo tampoco han estado bien. Tiene algunos asuntos familiares que resolver y ha estado malhumorado todos estos dias.

\- habla con él.

\- ya se lo dije, peeo apenas si lo veo - finalizó Hikari sacudiendo la cabeza - solo espero que esto no arruine lo que tenemos.

Tai asintió ante lo dicho por su hermana, cuando su celular comenzo a sonar. Se fijó en el remitente.

Era Matt

Demonios. ¿habria hablado con Sora?

Se arriesgo a contestar el celular.

\- Hola viejo ¿en que andas?

\- Tai pues verás... gracias

El castaño se sorprendio

\- no entiendo ¿por que me agradeces?

\- Por no haberle contado nada a Sora acerca del dia en que termine todo con Catherine. Gracias viejo.

\- no de nada. No tenia por qué hablar sobre eso.

\- las cosas se arreglaron con Sora - el rubio se oía feliz a través de la linea - la ayudaré con lo del desfile por lo del aniversario de Tokio. ¿eso significa que confia en mí no?

Tai sintió que la sangre le hervía en las venas.

\- claro...

\- hablamos mañana viejo, ahi te cuento todo lo que sucedió hoy - y con esto el rubio colgó.

El castaño se quedo en silencio.

Sora y Matt otra vez se llevaban bien.

Maldita sea.

Cada vez que el daba un paso, Matt se le adelantaba dos.

\- Hermano. ¿sucede algo? ¿quien era?

Tai observó a Hikari quien lo miraba con curiosidad

\- era Matt, contandome que ayudará a Sora con lo del aniversario de Tokio.

Hikari juntó ambas manos en señal de aprobación

\- awww! ¡Que lindo! Ellos dos hacen tan linda pareja - continuó mientras tomaba su bolso - espero que Matt no la deje ir. Sora es perfecta para el.

Tai solo pudo asentir mientras pagaba la cuenta.

Maldición...

* * *

Eran aproximadamente las 10 de la noche y Tai no conseguía dormir.

A este paso Matt conquistaría a Sora

Y él habria perdido a la mujer que amaba

A la mujer que era suya

Porque era suya.

Incontables noches a su lado, haciendola suya, escuchando su respiración, sus gemidos, observarla cerrar los ojos, besarla, ser uno solo.

No

Matt no podia arrebatarle a la mujer que él amaba.

No habia manera.

Sintió que iba a volverse loco. Necesitaba hablar con alguien. Pedir un consejo ¿que hacia? ¿que haciá?

Una idea cruzo por su cabeza.

Pensó en alguien

Quizas la unica persona entre todas que podria decirle como actuar...

Salio de su apartamento hacia el garage y antes de encender su auto hizo una llamada.

\- hola. Se que es tarde pero en serio necesito hablar contigo. Estoy camino a tu casa.

Piso el acelerador y se dirigió hacia un lugar que ya conocía bien.

* * *

\- lo sabía...

Tai bebió del trago que tenia en su mano, era la tercera cerveza que se acababa y aun asi estaba en sus cinco sentidos.

-... sabia que la habia visto antes.

Koushiro estaba sentado frente a él, media cajetilla de cigarros lucian aplastados en el cenicero que tenia a su lado.

\- Tai ¿que rayos estas planeando?

\- recuperarla.

El pelirrojo sacudió la cabeza.

\- Tai deja a Sora en paz... Matt... Matt es tu mejor amigo. ¿como puedes hacerle eso? - Koushiro movia las manos haciendo un ademan de explicarle algo - todo está mal... Todo!

\- Kou, Sora es la mujer que amo

\- pero la dejaste hace mucho por otra y ademas...

\- ya se, ya sé - Tai movio una mano delante de su amigo interrumpiendolo - Kou necesitaba decirselo a alguien, ¿crees que no lo he pensado ya? Esto parece una coincideincia... una horrible coincideincia. Mi mejor amigo está enamorado de la mujer que yo amo..

\- no la amas

El castaño observó al pelirrojo quien continuó

\- si la hubieras amado no le hubieras hecho todo lo que me contaste.

Koushiro lucia serio mientras aplastaba el ultimo cigarro en aquel cenicero

\- ¿quieres un consejo Tai? Alejate de Sora, de Matt, vuelve a Shinjuku, recupera a Meiko y continua con tu vida. Lo que hubo entre ustedes en el pasado se quedo ahí: en el pasado. - el pelirrojo se recostó en su silla observando a su amigo

\- no puedo Kou

-Tai...

\- cometí errores en el pasado. Lo se, lo admito, fui un patán, me porte mal con Sora; pero... tengo derecho a cambiar, a ser otra persona, a corregir todo aquello que hice mal y recuperar a la mujer que amo.

\- todos tenemos derecho a cambiar Tai, pero estas dañando a tu mejor amigo.

\- el no sabe que yo salía con Sora. Que ella fue mi novia antes de todo esto.

\- te recuerdo que fue Matt quien salió primero con ella...- corrigió el pelirrojo

\- Matt salio con ella cuando eran muy jovenes, Sora fue mía, yo la hice mi mujer...

\- ok, no quiero saber esos detalles -dijo Koushiro quien se ruborizó mientras sacudia la cabeza.

El castaño terminó su cerveza para luego apoyar su cabeza en ambas manos.

\- se que lastimaría a Matt - dijo Tai aun cabizbajo- he pensado en contarle la verdad, decirle todo lo que sucedió en el pasado, decirle lo que siento por Sora pero... no puedo - el castaño levanto la cabeza - es mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, no podria perderlo.

Koushiro negó con la cabeza

\- ¿y prefieres hacer las cosas de esta manera? ¿volviendo a enamorar a Sora para que sea ella quien le diga a Matt que te prefiere a ti?

\- no es eso.

\- eres muy egoista Tai.

El pelirrojo lo miró directamente a los ojos

\- tu no amas a Sora

El castaño abrió la boca pero no dijo nada.

\- si la amaras de verdad la dejarias ser feliz con alguien mas. Porque solo te importaria verla feliz. Y que su sonrisa no desapareciera.

\- cuando amas de verdad - le respondió Tai sosteniendole la mirada - luchas por esa persona contra todo y todos.

Koushiro se rindió

\- no estoy de acuerdo con lo que me dices y para serte honesto me sorprende y me decepciona todo lo que me contaste hace un rato. Sora no merecia lo que hiciste

\- lo se - dijo el castaño suavizando su expresion - por eso quiero hacer las cosas bien

Koushiro se levanto de la mesa de aquel bar dispuesto a irse.

\- querias un consejo Tai, ya te lo di: dejalos ser felices.

El castaño asintió con la cabeza mientras salía con su amigo de quel lugar, sacó el celular para ver la hora.

12.45 de la mañana

\- ¿no conduciras en ese estado no Tai?

\- ¿de que hablas? Estoy muy sobrio

El pelirrojo sonrió

\- vete en taxi Tai.- le dijo mientras detenia uno de esos autos.

\- esta bien, nos vemos Kou

El pelirrojo agito la mano en señal de despedida y apenas hubo desaparecido de la vista del castaño, éste se subió a su auto.

\- que desconfiado Kou, soy el mejor conductor del mundo.

* * *

Eran las 10 de la mañana aproximadamente cuando tocaron a su puerta

\- ya voy...

Tai salió desganado a abrirla encontrandose cara a cara con Matt

El rubio lucía feliz

\- por fin abres... apestas viejo. ¿saliste a beber ayer? Y no me llamaste.

Tai rió

\- ¿que quieres? ¿por que me molestas tan temprano?

El rubio abrio los ojos y señalo el reloj. Ambos rieron.

\- tengo una propuesta que hacerte.

\- no me casaré contigo viejo, no me gustan los hombres

\- estúpido Tai! - dijo el rubio mientras lo golpeaba en un brazo - me refiero a una propuesta de trabajo.

\- ahhh - respondió ño mientras se sentaba en su sofá - dime

Matt le entregó un folder mientras hablaba

\- quiero que me ayudes con el diseño de varias estructuras para el aniversario de Tokio.

Tai comenzó a revisar las hojas y su buen humor comenzo a esfumarse

\- espera esto es...

El rubio asintió

\- es el diseño de la plataforma y escenario para el desfile que presentará Sora ese dia.

'Maldicion'

Tai cerro el folder que tenia entre sus manos

\- no lo sé viejo, tengo demasiado trabajo por entregar cuando vuelva a Shinjuku y esto es un proyecto enorme.

Matt insistió

\- vamos viejo, solo necesito que me ayudes con algunas cosas, me gusta tu trabajo y deseo tu opinion en esto. Solo tendrias que coordinar esto conmigo; bueno conmigo y con Sora.

'Espera ¿que?'

\- Sora te contrató a ti - respondió el castaño.

\- ohh, se lo comenté y ella esta de acuerdo en que tu participes de esto.

Tai se quedo inmovil por unos segundos

Sora confiaba en Matt para que todo saliera bien

Y tambien estaba confiando en él

Esa era una buena señal.

\- vamos Tai, seria la primera vez que trabajariamos juntos y en este proyecto que es enorme. Nos haremos conocidos en el mercado laboral de Tokio.

Tai sonrió

Todo esto era perfecto

Podria hablar con Sora

Podria ver a Sora mas seguido

Podria acercarse a ella.

\- cuenta conmigo.

.

CONTINUARÁ.

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORES:

feliz año!

lamentamos la demora. Examenes finales, trabajo, etc etc

Pero ya volvimos y estamos llegando al nudo de la historia.

¿que pasará en el desfile? ¿con quien se queda Sora?

Gracias x los comentarios los apreciamos mucho.

Saludos!

BethANDCourt


	12. Chapter 12

Digimon es propiedad de Toei Animation

* * *

.

CAPITULO 12

.

* * *

\- ¿y entonces? ¿que te parece?

Matt estaba de pie al lado de Tai, mientras que Sora se encontraba sentada frente a un computador.

\- me gustaria que la parte superior del escenario fuera mas alta, se ve muy pequeña comparada con la parte de la pasarela.

Matt se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza soltando un leve quejido mientras que Tai se reia burlonamente.

\- ¿que sucede? - inquirió la pelirroja algo dudosa

El rubio le respondió

\- Tai me dijo que hicieramos esa parte mas alta pero le dije que no me parecia...

\- ...y resultó que al final yo tenía razon - concluyó el castaño.

Sora sonrió

\- ya veo.

Tai no podia apartar la vista de la muchacha

Esa sonrisa lo tenia cautivado.

Habia sido casi una semana desde que habia aceptado la propuesta de Matt. Todos esos dias laborando al lado de su mejor amigo.

Y hablando diariamente con Sora

La mayor parte de sus conversaciones eran laborales, opiniones acerca de algunos diseños y presupuestos; pero algunas veces lograba preguntarle como estaba y le bastaba un 'bien' de la pelirroja para iluminar su dia.

\- ire por algo de tomar, aqui hace demasiado calor - dijo el rubio - ¿Sora deseas algo?

\- una soda estaria bien - le respondió

\- oye viejo y yo? - preguntó Tai

\- tranquilo Tai te traere agua... del grifo.

El castaño puso los ojos en blanco mientras el rubio se alejaba riendose.

Este era el momento. Se habia quedado a solas con Sora.

Pero debia ser muy cuidadoso, Matt volveria en cualquier instante.

\- Sora, queria consultarte algunas cosas acerca de la iluminacion. No creo que sea posible hacer las conexiones por encima de la estructura.

La pelirroja giro el asiento donde se encontraba.

\- ¿que podemos hacer con eso?

Tai se acerco hacia la computadora y comenzo a buscar algunos archivos

\- habia pensado en estas soluciones, quiero mostrartelas para ver que opinas...

Sora volvió la mirada hacia la pantalla.

El castaño no perdió el tiempo y se coloco justo detras del asiento de la pelirroja.

\- ...quizas alguna de ellas te parezca bien...

Aun de pie, el castaño coloco ambas manos a cada lado de la muchacha, atrapandola entre el escritorio.

Sora permanecia inmovil sentada, atenta a las explicaciones de Tai

\- de lo contrario podriamos hacer algunas modificaciones de acuerdo al modelo que mas te parezca.

\- claro, me gustaria verlas.

Tai abrió un archivo en el cual se veia el mismo escenario con la diferencia que este mostraba un patron de conectores por debajo del diseño.

\- habia pensado en que podriamos levantar un poco mas el escenario, fijate en este modelo...

El castaño estaba muy cerca de Sora quien mantenia fija la mirada hacia la pantalla del computador, atenta a todo lo que él estaba explicandole.

\- ¿ y cual es la otra opción? - preguntó la pelirroja de repente.

Tai se sobresalto ligeramente pero lo disimuló abriendo otro archivo y continuó con la explicación.

\- Es esta. Podriamos construir dos columnas a cada lado y entonces realizar todas las conexiones...

El castaño se acercó aun mas, podia sentir la respiración de la pelirroja; tambien aquel perfume que usaba y el suave olor de su cabello... aquel aroma tan dulce

La sintió estremecerse.

\- Tai... estas acercandote demasiado.

Acercó sus labios al cuello de la pelirroja.

\- lo siento. No me habia dado cuenta.

Pero apenas si se movió de donde estaba.

El silencio reino algunos segundos que parecieron eternos.

La observó por el reflejo del computador, ella tenía los ojos cerrados...

El castañó se alejó, justo dos segundos antes que Matt regresara.

\- Listo - una soda para ti - dijo dirigiendose a Sora - una botella de agua para ti - continuó dirigiendose a Tai - y otra para mí - finalizó.

La pelirroja se puso de pie casi en un salto.

\- gracias, pero ya debo irme ; tengo algunas cosas que coordinar aun - dijo.

Tai la observó, Sora lucia nerviosa y algo ruborizada.

\- pero aun falta ver lo de las conexiones electricas - comentó el rubio.

\- si, este... Tai ya me explicó las opciones que tienen para solucionar ese inconveniente. Lo dejo en sus manos - dijo tomando su bolso.

Sora no se atrevía a levantar la mirada del piso.

\- Esta bien, te llevo a casa entonces - sugirió Matt ante lo cual la pelirroja aceptó.

\- nos vemos Sora - alcanzó a decir Tai antes de que la pelirroja saliera del estudio de su amigo.

\- adiós Tai - respondió sin atreverse a mirarlo.

* * *

\- Kou te lo juro, se que ella aun siente algo

\- Tai te dije que te alejaras de esos dos.

El castaño conversaba con Koushiro en el bar de siempre.

\- sabes que no puedo, menos ahora que se que aun siente algo por mi.

\- no estas seguro de eso Tai.

El castaño insistió

\- ¡estoy seguro Kou! Si no fuera asi Sora se hubiera puesto de pie y se hubiera ido.

\- pero eso fue lo que hizo...

\- pero no en aquel momento

Koushiro sacudió la cabeza mientras aplastaba un cigarro en el cenicero.

\- estas viendo cosas donde no las hay solo para justificar lo que vienes haciendo... Tai, entiendelo. No estas actuando correctamente. Matt es tu amigo. Lo conoces de toda la vida!.

\- Toda esta situacion es complicada para mi Kou.

\- ¿sabes que? No quiero ser parte de esto, no estoy de acuerdo y tampoco quiero saber nada de lo que hiciste o lo que haras.

\- pero Kou..

El pelirrojo insistió

\- esto va a terminar muy mal Tai, escuchame. Detente. Alejate de esos dos.

\- Kou eres la unica persona en la que confío, si no hablo de esto contigo entonces con quien?

-¿ con Hikari?

ño negó con la cabeza

\- Hikari no entendería...

\- Hikari entenderia y muy bien; estoy seguro de que te diria lo mismo que yo vengo diciendote hace una semana. Solo que no quieres que ella sepa todo lo que sucedió con Sora - Koushiro estaba muy serio - Hikari terminaria muy decepcionada y tu no quieres eso.

Rayos. En ocasiones Koushiro parecia saber todo acerca de todo...

\- Kou no me abandones, eres mi amigo.

\- Matt tambien es tu amigo, y mira lo que estas haciendo.

Tai apoyo la cabeza en ambas manos y se quedó en silencio.

\- mejor hablemos de otra cosa - sugirió el pelirrojo

\- si, es buena idea... - finalizo el castaño

* * *

Tai continuaba trabajando cuando observó el reloj en la pared.

10.17 pm.

Cerro los ojos.

Quizas Koushiro tenia razon, quizas debía renunciar a Sora.

¿hace cuanto conocía a Matt? No podia recordarlo, era como si el rubio hubiera estado presente en su vida desde siempre.

Si no fuera por Matt el jamas habria conocido a Sora, pero la conoció precisamente porque ellos dos habian sido pareja en el pasado.

Y ahora estaban a un paso de retomar lo que habian dejado en el pasado.

Mientras que él habia arruinado un futuro con Sora.

Apagó el computador. Aun era temprano pero necesitaba descansar.

Quizas debia dejar todo como estaba

Quizas debía rendirse...

Se dirigó a su habitación cuando el sonido de su celular lo hizo regresar.

Era un numero desconocido.

¿quien podria ser?

\- ¿si; diga?

\- Tai?

Esa voz

Sintió que todo el cansancio desaparecía de su cuerpo.

\- soy Sora.

.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORES:

Lamentamos la demora, pero tenemos un conflicto de escritoras acerca del final de esta historia. Asi que tengan paciencia que si o si vamos a concluirla.

¿se percataron que ya no hay flashbacks?

Pronto sabremos lo que sucedio en el pasado. Muuuy pronto.

Gracias x los msjs y comentarios. Nos leemos!

BethANDCourt


	13. Chapter 13

Digimon es propiedad de Toei Animation

* * *

.

CAPITULO 13

.

* * *

El castaño sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

\- Sora... dime ¿que paso?

La escuchó dudar a traves de la linea.

\- ¿Matt está contigo? Estoy tratando de comunicarme con él y no lo ubico...

Tai sintió esfumarse toda la alegria que habia sentido momentos antes.

\- No Sora - luchaba por contener la amargura en sus palabras - no está conmigo.

\- oh ya veo.. es solo que he tratado de comunicarme con él y su celular está apagado.

\- entiendo - dijo el castaño tratando de dar por finalizado el tema.

Hubo una pequeña pausa al otro lado de la linea.

\- ¿Tai?

\- dime Sora

\- lamento haberto molestado a estas horas, creo que interrumpí tu sueño.

\- no descuida - respondió el castaño - estaba revisando algunos diseños, tu desfile es en una semana y no nos queda mucho tiempo.

La oyo suspirar con algo de desgano al otro lado de la linea.

\- si, ni me lo recuerdes... apenas si he tenido tiempo para respirar. He estado muy estresada estos dias.

\- descuida Sora, todo saldra bien ya lo verás.

La escuchó asentir al otro lado de la linea, faltaba apenas una semana para el aniversario de Tokio. Habian estado muy ocupados con el proyecto. ¿por qué Matt no respondía las llamadas de Sora?

Eso era extraño. Pero el hecho de que Sora lo haya llamado significaba que ya no lo odiaba como creia.

¿y si tal vez...?

\- oye Sora - se animó a decir Tai.

\- dime

\- ¿quieres dar un paseo por la bahia de Tokio?

Hubo una pausa de algunos segundos al otro lado de la linea.

\- ehh.. es algo tarde ¿no crees Tai?

El castaño exhaló y alegremente agregó.

\- si, lo sé... es solo que yo tambien ando algo estresado y un paseo hacia la bahía de Tokio no nos caería mal... a menos que te dé panico el océano.

La escucho reir, esa risa que lo volvía loco.

\- esta bien, ¿por que no? Me serviria de mucho distraerme un poco.

A Tai se le iluminó el rostro en menos de un segundo.

\- voy por ti en este instante.

* * *

Tai manejaba su auto lo mas despacio posible.

¿hacia cuanto tiempo que Sora no ocupaba el asiento de copiloto en su auto?

Aun no podía creer que ella estuviera sentada a su lado despues de todo lo que pasó. Quizas ella ya lo habia perdonado y podian ser amigos nuevamente.

Quizas podria recuperarla.

La noche era perfecta.

El cielo estrellado, el viento soplaba con suavidad y el frio en esa epoca del año no era tan fuerte.

Sora estaba hermosa como siempre

Incluso mucho mas hermosa de lo que él la recordaba.

La pelirroja miraba atenta a traves del vidrio de su auto, mientras se dirigían a la bahía de Tokio.

\- ¿nerviosa Sora? - preguntó de repente el castaño - ¿temes que algo pueda salir mal ese dia?

Sora sacudió la cabeza, asintiendo.

\- en realidad sí. Tengo miedo que algo falle - se quedó pensativa apenas por un par de segundos - que las modelos no esten listas a tiempo, que los diseños no les agraden a las personas...

-...que el escenario que construyeron Tai y Matt se venga al piso... - bromeó Tai, imitando el tono de voz de Sora.

Ambos comenzaron a reir.

\- no dije eso Tai!

\- oh pero lo pensaste...- la fastidió el castaño - muy mal Sora, y yo que pensé que confiabas en nosotros, estoy muy herido, bajate del auto por favor - finalizó en un tono dramático.

Sora reía junto con él, el castaño estaba feliz.

Era como en el pasado.

Hablando de todo y nada a la vez.

\- no cambias Tai... - fue lo ultimo que dijo la pelirroja antes de que llegaran a la bahía de Tokio.

Las luces de aquel sitio contrastaban con las aguas oscuras de aquel lugar. Tai estacionó au auto y comenzaron a caminar, las festividades del aniversario de su ciudad estaban muy proximas y habia gente a esas horas de la noche, quienes disfrutaban de la feria que se habia instalado cerca del lugar. El puente arco iris brillaba a la distancia mientras recorrían el lugar.

Todo se desarrollaba muy tranquilo, el castaño conversaba con la pelirroja con naturalidad, ninguna situación era forzada, nada.

Eran dos amigos conversando tranquilamente en una noche cualquiera.

Tai tenía miedo, era demasiado perfecto. No queria arruinarlo intentando algun avance con Sora.

No

No era el momento.

\- siempre me ha dado miedo la montaña rusa- comentó la pelirroja mientras observaba a varios jovenes subir a aquel juego.

\- ¿miedo a las alturas? - le preguntó Tai

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza.

\- no, creo que la velocidad y las curvas me marean un poco, es a eso a lo que temo - finalizo mientras acomodaba su sueter.

\- ¿y te subirías a ese de alli?

La pelirroja volteó a ver a que juego se refería Tai: la rueda de Chicago.

\- ehhh.. no lo sé Tai.

\- lo ves! Tienes miedo.

\- no! Bueno un poco...

\- lo sabía

\- es que esa rueda sube y baja, sube y baja... en verdad sí, me da un poco de miedo.

\- no te preocupes Sora, yo te cuido.

Apenas las palabras habian salido de su boca y Tai ya se habia arrepentido de haberlas dicho.

La situacion se pondría incomoda

Sora iba a irse.

La pelirroja lo observaba, el castañó podia jurar haberla visto sobresaltarse.

\- esta bien subamos... - respondió desviando la mirada.

Tai estaba perplejo, habria jurado que Sora iba a tener otra reaccion, sin embargo...

Ahi estaban, a mas de 15 metros de altura en aquella rueda enorme desde donde podían observar toda la ciudad y sin embargo Tai no podia quitar los ojos de la pelirroja sentada frente a él.

Cuanto tiempo habia perdido lejos de Sora.

Su Sora.

\- en serio esto está demasiado alto.

Tai salió de sus pensamientos al oirla

\- si es verdad, creo que puedo ver tu casa desde aquí.

\- no te burles Tai - respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

\- hey! Solo trato de distraerte. Dije que te cuidaría ¿si o no? - soltó el castaño arriesgandose.

\- si es cierto.

\- imagina que esta cosa se detenga justo en lo mas alto.

\- Tai! Eso me pone mas nerviosa de lo que ya estoy.

El castaño soltó la carcajada.

\- era una bromita.

La luz de la luna mezclada con las luces de aquellos juegos creaban una atmosfera magica.

Todo era perfecto.

* * *

Tai conducía de vuelta a casa de Sora quien apenas se subió al auto se habia quedado dormida en el camino de vuelta; el castaño estacionó justo en frente de la casa de la pelirroja.

Sora dormía profundamente y el castaño resistió las ganas de abrazarla, en lugar de eso apenas si sacudió el brazo de la muchacha.

\- Sorita, ya llegamos - le dijo susurrando.

Sora abrió los ojos, avergonzada.

\- lo siento, me quede dormida - dijo mientras se incorporaba en el asiento.

\- no te preocupes Sora. Apenas si hemos llegado.

La pelirroja asintió y dirigiendose a él agregó

\- gracias Tai, en serio la pasé muy bien - dijo mientras lo observaba - pude relajarme un par de horas contigo.

\- no te preocupes Sora, yo tambien necesitaba un respiro despues de todo.

La pelirroja le sonrió.

\- adiós Tai - le dijo mientras se despedía de él con un abrazo.

El castaño la envolvió en sus brazos, podía sentir el aroma de ese perfume que ella usaba, el olor de su cabello, el calor de su cuerpo, podia recordar incluso todos los momentos vividos en su auto, las cosas que habian hecho en el pasado.

El pasado

Nada de eso importaba ya, Tai deseaba que el tiempo se detuviera en ese instante.

Lamentablemente llego a su fin y Sora se separó de él.

La pelirroja salió del auto y se despidió agitando la mano.

Tai condujo de vuelta a su hogar.

Habia sido una noche perfecta.

* * *

Tai llegó al estudió de Matt pasada las 10 de la mañana, se habia quedado dormido y sin embargo no habia recibido ninguna llamada del rubio.

Eso era extraño.

Estaba por entrar a su oficina cuando el rubio llegó tras él.

\- Tai.. lo siento. Apenas voy llegando. - le dijo el rubio muy agitado.

\- viejo ¿que te pasó?

El rubio abrió su oficina y ambos se sentaron.

\- el dia de ayer extravié mi celular. Pase toda la noche buscandolo y a eso de las 11 de la noche pude ubicarlo. Lo habia dejado en la oficina de los ingenieros de obra. Gracias a Dios uno de ellos tenia el numero de Tk y pude recuperarlo... te imaginas!?

El castaño rió

\- Matt estas demasiado estresado. ¿te quedaste dormido? Mira la hora que llegas.

El rubio negó con la cabeza.

\- oh no, tenia como 10 llamadas perdidas de Sora el dia de ayer. Asi que la llame temprano y desayuné con ella.

La sonrisa en la cara de Tai desapareció

\- ahhh...

\- le conté lo sucedido con mi celular, nos reimos bastante por culpa de mi descuido. Ella estaba preocupada. Penso que por algun motivo no queria responderle. Imaginate.

\- ya veo - le respondio el castaño automaticamente.

El rubio sacó unos planos

\- bueno, vamos a trabajar.

* * *

 _una semana despues_

* * *

Koushiro estaba sentado en la sala de Tai, impaciente.

\- Tai, llegaremos tarde - le dijo algo nervioso

\- tranquilo Kou llegaremos a tiempo - respondió el castaño mientras se acomodaba la corbata.

El celular del pelirrojo comenzo a repicar.

\- rayos, Mimi va a matame - dijo Koushiro mientras respondía los mensajes.

Tai sonrió

Esa semana habia pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Habian estado tan ocupados que apenas si habia hablado con Sora.

Los recuerdos de esa noche aun rondaban sus pensamientos.

Sin embargo los dias siguientes no habian cruzado muchas palabras y el castaño temía que todo se enfriara con la pelirroja.

Hoy era el gran dia.

No habia podido evitar enviar un enorme arreglo de flores al desfile. No tenia nada de malo ¿no? Eran amigos y era una forma de demostrarle su admiracion.

Ojala le gustaran las flores

Habia escogido el arreglo mas grande.

Asi si Matt enviaba un arreglo, no tendria comparación con el de él.

-vamos Kou, ya verás a Mimi en el lugar. Tenemos que ir antes que el evento comience.

\- ¿estas pensando en ver a Sora antes del desfile? - inquirió el pelirrojo - Tai ya hemos hablado de esto...

\- ya, ya Kou - le respondió Tai mientras encendía su auto - hoy es el gran dia, no lo arruines con tus comentarios.

El pelirrojo sacudió la cabeza.

\- esto va a terminar muy mal... - susurró Koushiro.

Tai arranco el auto y partieron al desfile..

.

CONTINUARA

* * *

 **NOTA DE AUTORES:**

como adoramos tenerlos en la incertidumbre acerca del final de esta historia.

Matt o Tai? Tai o Matt?

Con quien se queda Sora?

Dos capitulos mas y lo averiguaran.

Lamentamos la demora y los horrores ortograficos. Tengannos paciencia por favor.

Apreciamos sus mensajes y comentarios...

Nos leemos.

BethANDCourt.


	14. Chapter 14

Digimon es propiedad de Toei Animation

* * *

.

CAPITULO 14

.

* * *

El trafico en las principales calles de Tokio estaba volviendo locos a todos los asistentes al evento.

Tai y Koushiro lograron escabullirse por uno de los callejones cercanos al lugar y el cordón de seguridad los dejo pasar rapidamente al tener pases vip (cortesia de Mimi para Koushiro) asi que no tardaron en llegar al lugar del evento.

Matt estaba al pie de la entrada de uno de los edificios donde todos los diseñadores entraban y salian a paso apresurado. Al ver a los recien llegados se apresuró en saludarlos.

\- chicos que bueno verlos - dijo el rubio mientras los saludaba - aqui todo es un caos.

\- me imagino...por cierto felicidades chicos - dijo Koushiro refiriendose a Tai y Matt - Mimi me escribió hace un rato diciendo que el escenario quedo espectacular.

\- hablando de Mimi, está adentro preguntando a todos si ya llegaste - agregó Matt

\- Dios, mejor me apuro - finalizo Koushiro mientras ingresaba al edificio muy apurado.

Los dos amigos quedaron a solas.

\- llegó el dia Matt - le dijo el castaño - espero que Sora quede muy contenta con el trabajo que hicimos.

El rubio asintió

\- pues yo creo que quedó bien, anoche que lo revisamos estaba tal y como lo diseñamos - continuó Matt mientras ingresaban al edficio.

\- era obvio Matt, recuerda que yo te ayudé.

El rubio rió

\- ¡que humilde Tai! Pero debo agradecerte. Tienes buenas ideas. Creo que deberiamos trabajar juntos mas seguido.

El castaño asintió

\- ¿y bien? - preguntó Tai - ¿ hacia donde vamos?

\- al sexto piso a hablar con el encargado de las luces; debemos indicarle como estan organizadas las conexiones electricas para ver el tema de la iluminacion y los laser, ademas...

El rubio siguió hablando sin embargo Tai dejó de escucharlo, su cabeza estaba en otra parte, observaba en todas direcciones tratando de encontrar a cierta pelirroja...

El desfile estaba a punto de empezar y solo les quedaba ultimar algunos detalles. Sora debía estar muy ocupada.

Dios como deseaba verla.

Aquella noche que salieron a caminar lo habia dejado muy confundido.

¿debía regresar a Shinjuku? ¿debía quedarse en Tokio y luchar por Sora?

Sora aun sentia algo por él

No habia dudas

\- oye Tai, te dijo Koushiro que habian preparado una fiesta de recepcion para todos los participantes del evento? - le consultó el rubio mientras se detenía frente al ascensor.

\- ehhh.. creo que sí, ¿ por que? ¿se canceló?

El ascensor cerro sus puertas.

\- no es eso... - respondió Matt - es solo que reservé una cena en uno de los mejores restaurantes de esta ciudad...

A Tai se le borró la sonrisa

\- ... pienso llevar a Sora a cenar ahi y pedirle que sea mi novia.

El ascensor se detuvo.

\- la amo Tai, quiero que esta noche sea perfecta para ella. - finalizó el rubio.

Las puertas se abrieron y Matt salió, sin embargo Tai permaneció en el ascensor.

\- viejo olvidé decirle algo a Koushiro, te veo abajo en el desfile - dijo el castaño antes de presionar varios botones en el tablero y cerro las puertas del ascensor tan rapido que el rubio no tuvo tiempo de replicar nada.

* * *

\- ay Kou, eres un desconsiderado, ni siquiera me has dicho que soy la mas bonita del desfile.

Mimi reclamaba al pelirrojo por su falta de atencion durante el evento, sin embargo éste lucía algo distraído.

\- Kou te estoy hablando, ¡ay! ¿ves? No me prestas atención

\- no es eso Mimi, tu no necesitas que te diga que eres hermosa, eso ya lo sabes - Koushiro miraba en todas direcciones - es solo que...

\- ¿qué? Ay Kou me estas asustando.

El pelirrojo sacudió la cabeza.

\- tengo la impresión de que algo va a salir terriblemente mal.

La rubia lo observó y solo se limitó a abrazarlo.

* * *

Tai bajó en diferentes pisos y en cada uno de ellos el alboroto era mayor, habia comenzado el desfile y gracias a Dios que Mimi les habia obsequiado pases vip que le permitian recorrer todo el edificio con facilidad.

Recorrió varios pasillos preguntando por Sora, hasta que alguien le dió su ubicacion.

Tenia que hablar con Sora y tenia que hacerlo ya.

Matt se podia ir al infierno junto con sus cursilerías.

Ella aun lo quería, él lo sentia así

Sora era suya.

Pasaron algunos segundos antes de llegar al piso indicado pero al castaño se le hicieron eternos.

Caminó por varios pasillos llenos de gente hasta que la encontró.

Sora estaba radiante.

Con un vestido que resaltaba su figura y el cabello recogido, la pelirroja parecía un ángel.

Tai se quedo inmovil observandola hasta que ella lo vió y lo saludó agitando una mano.

El castaño se acercó a saludarla.

\- Tai ¿que haces aquí? Pense que estarías con los demás viendo el desfile.

\- si , verás... Sora, necesito hablar contigo.

\- ¿ahora?

\- si ahora.

La pelirroja lucía confundida.

\- Tai estoy algo ocupada, quizas despues del desfile o durante la fiesta de recepción podriamos conversar...

Despues del desfile Matt habria hablado con ella

Sería muy tarde.

El castaño negó con la cabeza y la tomó de la mano sacandola de aquel sitio.

Condujo por varios pasillos hasta encontrar uno donde no habian muchas personas.

\- Tai ¿que sucede? - le preguntó la pelirroja liberandose de su agarre - ¿paso algo malo?

Era ahora o nunca

El castaño dudó algunos segundos antes de hablar

\- Sora he estado pensando estos dias, he tratado de hacer las cosas bien, de no hacerte daño otra vez... por Dios, te extrañé tanto todo este tiempo y me resulta increíble que hayamos vuelto a ser amigos.

La pelirroja le sonrió.

\- es cierto Tai, yo tambien me alegro de tenerte en mi vida otra vez.

El castaño sacudió la cabeza.

\- es que no es suficiente.

La pelirroja pareció no entender las palabras de Tai.

El castaño dió algunos pasos en círculo tratando de reunir fuerzas para lo que tenia que decir.

\- te amo Sora

La pelirroja abrió los ojos sorprendida.

\- no puedo evitarlo, maldición - continuó Tai golpeando la pared - he tratado de verte como una amiga, de olvidar todo el pasado, los momentos que compartí contigo - el castaño sacudió la cabeza - no sabes como me arrepiento de haberte dejado ir en el pasado, de haberte causado tanto dolor, las cosas que dije, que te hice... Dios..

La pelirroja tenía la mirada clavada en el piso sin atreverse a mirarlo

\- la cosa es... que queria decirtelo, necesitaba decirtelo... te quiero de vuelta en mi vida, quiero un futuro a tu lado, si tú me dejas hacerlo te prometo que todo será diferente - y acercandose a ella continuó - te amo Sora...

La pelirroja lo miró a los ojos, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas.

\- la otra noche, todo fue perfecto, se que tú también lo sentiste... - agregó el castaño mientras la tomaba del rostro.

Sora estaba en silencio, sosteniendole la mirada, ¿por qué no decía nada?

\- la otra noche... - fue lo unicó que ella pronuncio antes de que Tai no pudiera soportarlo mas.

La tomó en sus brazos y la besó aprisionandola contra la pared de aquel pasillo que gracias a Dios estaba desierto. Habia soñado con volver a probar los labios de la pelirroja, aquellos que en el pasado habia probado tantas veces, Dios, como deseó que el tiempo se detuviera en ese instante y ambos se quedaran así por siempre. La besó con desesperación, con locura, con amor...

Pero ella no correspondió su beso

Tai se sobresaltó ligeramente y ella aprovechó en separarse de él.

El castaño sintió un dolor en su pecho el cual crecía conforme pasaban los segundos..

\- Tai yo... - comenzo a explicarle Sora - no te mentiré, aquella noche tambien sentí algo... pero - la pelirroja negó con la cabeza - se acabó.

Tai sentía un nudo en la garganta que no lo dejaba hablar.

\- te amé Tai, te lo juro... yo daba mi vida por tí y a pesar de todo lo que me hiciste, aun sentia que podia haber un futuro a tu lado - la pelirroja volvió a mirar al piso - pero las cosas tomaron su rumbo y creo que cada uno siguió adelante y de aquel amor no queda nada, solo un recuerdo.

La pelirroja fijo su mirada nuevamente en el castaño y no pudo evitar acariciarle el rostro

\- seamos amigos Tai, dejemos todo como está y no revivamos el pasado.

El castaño estaba herido, la habia perdido...

Sin embargo no pudo evitar preguntarle

\- hay alguien mas ¿no es así?

La pelirroja asintió

\- si. Asi es...

\- ¿es Matt? - preguntó finalmente el castaño.

La pelirroja suspiró.

\- si, es Matt.

El mundo se le vino encima.

Matt y Sora iban a retomar lo que habian tenido hace muchisimo tiempo.

El la amaba

Y ella acaba de confesarle que estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo.

La habia perdido

No habia nada mas que hacer.

\- entiendo... - fue lo unico que dijo antes de darse media vuelta y marcharse del lugar.

\- ¿Tai?

El castaño se detuvo.

\- dime

\- seamos amigos por favor.

Tai no le respondió, solo continuó andando hasta salir de ese sitio y entrar al ascensor; las puertas se cerraron y por mucho que trató no pudo evitar que una lagrima se deslizara por su mejilla.

Sora ya no lo amaba

Amaba a Matt

Era cuestion de horas para que ellos esten juntos.

El ascensor se abrió y se dirigió hacia el escenario principal, el desfile continuaba y se acercó a la mesa de Koushiro, quien lo observaba sorprendido.

\- Tai ¿te sientes bien?

El castaño asintió y se sirvió vino de una de las botellas que habian colocado delante de él.

\- estoy bien Kou.

El pelirrojo asintió no tan convencido mientras que su interlocutor comenzaba a beber.

\- recuerda que debes conducir hoy Tai, asi que no bebas mucho.

Tai no le respondió

* * *

El desfile estaba por terminar, Matt llamó al restaurante para confirmar su reserva y se sintió tranquilo al saber que todo estaba en orden.

No habia podido ver el desfile debido a algunas coordinaciones que habia estado haciendo. Miró la hora en su reloj y decidió apurarse en llegar a su mesa junto a sus amigos para observar el cierre del evento, Sora saldria junto a los demás diseñadores y el quería que ella supiera que estaba ahí apoyandola.

Llego a su mesa donde Koushiro y Tai estaban sentados, se sorprendio al ver la cantidad de botellas de vino que habian consumido.

\- vaya, asi que empezaron a divertirse sin mí ¿no?

Tai no le respondió, lucia algo desorientado. Koushiro sonrió pero se veía algo ebrio.

\- Tai viejo, luces horrible... te pediré una botella de agua. Parece que estuvieras en un velorio y no en un evento - finalizó riendose.

El desfile habia terminado y el presentador anunciaba que los diseñadores saldrian al escenario.

\- como si te importara ... - respondió el castaño.

El rubio sacudió la cabeza.

\- Tai viejo. ¿que sucede? ¿estas bien?

El recien nombrado se puso de pie y tambaleó al hacerlo.

\- me largo de aquí - fue lo unico que dijo mientras trataba de caminar a la salida.

\- Tai es obvio que no estas en buenas condiciones, llamaré a un taxi para que te lleve a casa - continuó diciendo Matt mientras sacaba su celular y hacía una llamada. Koushiro agitó sus manos tratando de decirle algo, sin embargo el rubio no le entendió.

\- Matt... Tai no está

El rubio giró sobre si mismo y vio que el castaño habia desaparecido.

Los diseñadores habian empezado a salir al escenario.

Maldición

Matt salió corriendo hacia el estacionamiento del servicio, debía evitar que su amigo condujera en el estado que se encontraba. Lo encontró buscando su auto entre todos los que habian estacionado ahi.

\- viejo el taxi esta por llegar, asi que ni se te ocurra subirte a tu auto.

El castaño tenia el rostro desencajado

\- púdrete Matt.

Matt se sorprendió.

\- Tai ¿que demonios tienes? Estoy preocupado por ti y te portas como un imbecil.

\- no la mereces.

El rubió lo observó confundido

\- ¿qué? ¿de qué estas hablando?

\- no mereces estar con Sora.

\- ¿aun estas enojado por el tema de Catherine? Ya te dije que...

\- ella es mía

\- ¿de que est-

El castaño estaba serio y Matt seguía sin entender

\- Sora es mía - balbuceó Tai - tú no puedes tenerla.

\- viejo, estas ebrio no sabes lo que dices - replicó el rubio a quien no le hacia gracia la situacion en la que estaban - espera el taxi y vete a tu casa - finalizó dandose media vuelta y caminando de vuelta al edificio.

\- me acosté con ella - continuó el castaño

\- Tai, esto no es gracioso.

El castaño nego con la cabeza varias veces.

\- vivió conmigo Matt... en Shinjuku.

\- basta

\- le hice el amor muchas veces y tu ni siquiera la has tomado de la man-

Tai no vió venir el puñetazo que su amigo le propinó y cayó al suelo

\- no digas tonterias! - gritó el rubio - deja de inventar cosas que no sucedieron.

El castaño se incorporó tambaleandose, estaba demasiado ebrio como para darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

\- no estoy inventando... recuerdo todas y cada una de las noches en las que Sora fue mía, con los ojos cerrados, pronunciando mi nombre...

\- ¡callate!

\- ¿que demonios pasa aqui? - gritó Koushiro observando la situacion - ¿que sucedió?

\- le dije a Matt lo de Sora - balbuceó Tai; el rubio observo al pelirrojo.

A Koushiro se le quitó la borrachera en ese instante y palideció sin saber que hacer.

\- lo sabías? ¿Kou tu lo sabías? - preguntó Matt totalmente descontrolado

El pelirrojo asintió avergonzado.

-Matt escucha...

\- ¿entonces es verdad? ¿Tai y Sora? - el rubio no podía creer lo que oía - todos lo sabian y me vieron la cara de idiota ¡¿no es así?!

\- no es asi Matt, le dije a Tai que se alejara de ella, de ti...

\- ¡callate Kou! - y mirando al castaño agregó - ¿como pudiste Tai...?

\- tú no puedes quitarmela Matt, ella me ama a mí, por eso fui a su casa, fuimos a la bahia de Tokio...salimos varias veces y todo frente a tus narices.

\- Tai callate - gritó Koushiro, sin embargo el rubio ya se habia abalanzado sobre el castaño y comenzaron a pelear. El alboroto fue tal que algunas personas observaban curiosas la escena. El personal de seguridad llegó y los forzó a separarse.

\- calmense los dos - dijo uno de los guardias mientras que otro amenazaba con llamar a la policia.

\- ¿que sucede?

Sora habia aparecido entre la multitud y observaba perpleja la situacion.

Matt caminó hacia ella

\- ¿es verdad Sora? ¿Tú y Tai?

La pelirroja palideció

\- ¿a que te ref-

\- ¡¿ te acostaste con Tai?

La muchacha permaneció inmóvil

\- ¡respondeme maldita sea! - gritó el rubio exasperado

Sora asintió al borde de las lagrimas

El rubio tenía el rostro desencajado

\- oh Dios...

\- Matt, eso fue hace un par de años...

\- dormiste con mi mejor amigo.

Sora se acercó

\- te lo iba a contar Matt, te lo juro... te lo iba a decir

El rubio señaló a Koushiro

\- aquel dia en el bar, Kou te reconoció... te habia visto con Tai y tú negaste todo... pudiste haberme dicho la verdad... ¡pero negaste todo!.

Sora lloraba sin saber que mas decir.

\- los odio - finalizó el rubio - los odio a todos. - y con esto se alejó del lugar. Mimi habia llegado a la escena y no entendia que sucedía.

\- Sora ¿que sucede? ¿por qué lloras?

\- Mimi llevatela por favor antes de que esto empeoré...- le dijo Koushiro a su novia, quien asintió mientras la acompañaba a tomar un taxi.

Tai se habia quedado inmovil. Con la cabeza hecha un lio y sin entender lo que habia hecho. Sora lo vió y se acercó a él.

\- ¿ya estás feliz Tai? ¡¿ya estas feliz?!

\- Sora yo...

\- no has cambiado Tai. Sigues siendo la misma mala persona de hace muchos años.

\- Sora vamonos - dijo una confundida Mimi mientras jalaba del brazo a su amiga.

\- te odio Tai.. ¿oíste? TE ODIO! - finalizó antes de subirse al taxi junto a Mimí. El castaño negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a buscar su auto.

\- Tai ¿que haces? - gritó Koushiro - bajate del auto no puedes conducir en ese estado...

Pero el castaño no lo escuchó, tenia que alcanzar el taxi de Sora, llegar a su casa, hablar con ella... ella tenia que saber que todo lo que hizo habia sido porque no queria perderla, ella no podia estar con Matt, ellos podian arreglar las cosas y volver a estar juntos, como antes, como cuando todo estaba bien.

Pisó el acelerador y se dirigió a gran velocidad hacia la casa de Sora, ignoró todos los semáforos y señales de precaucion en su loca busqueda de la mujer que creía amar.

El tenia que recuperarla

Tenia que recuperarla

Recuperarla

El alcohol no lo dejaba pensar bien las cosas

No escuchó el claxon del otro vehiculo que venia en la otra calle.

Una luz lo cegó y el sonido de neumaticos arrastrados por el piso lo ensordeció.

Y todo se puso negro.

.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORES:

este es en definitva el capitulo mas largo que hemos hecho.

No tienen idea de cuantas veces lo hemos reescrito.

Tranquilos, nadie va a morir.

:)

Graxias por sus comentarios y por seguir la historia. Nos leemos

BethANDCourt


	15. Chapter 15

Digimon es propiedad de Toei Animation.

* * *

.

CAPITULO 15

.

* * *

Tai abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz en aquella habitación era tenue y apenas si se podía ver algo entre la oscuridad.

' _Beep_ '

¿donde estaba?

Intento incorporarse, sin embargo un fuerte dolor en uno de sus brazos lo hizo soltar un leve quejido.

' _Beep_ '

Esta no era su habitación

Su visión comenzó a ajustarse al ambiente en que se encontraba.

Habia una botella de suero colgando a su lado, un par de vias salian de ella y se introducían a su brazo; una canula rodeaba su rostro mientras dos de sus extensiones se introducian por sus fosas nasales.

' _Beep_ '

Dos monitores mostraban su pulso en la pantalla, emitiendo ese sonido tan molesto.

\- ¿Tai?

El castaño observó en todos los rincones de la habitación tratando de ubicar esa voz.

Su interlocutora se levantó del sofá que habia en ese lugar.

\- Hikari ¿que pasó? ¿que hago aquí?

A diferencia de otras ocasiones su hermana no le sonrió.

\- chocaste tu auto Tai, te rompiste el brazo y perdiste mucha sangre. Gracias a Dios no hubo mas lesiones en tu cuerpo.

\- ¿cuando fue eso?

\- hace dos dias - Hikari lucia triste - justo despues del evento por el aniversario de Tokio.

Oh Dios.

Apenas si recordaba lo sucedido despues de que habia hablado con Sora.

Se sintio humillado, vencido al ser rechazado por la pelirroja; trató de relajarse bebiendo... Koushiro estaba ahí, luego Matt., el rubio gritaba.

Una pelea ¿con quien se habia peleado?

Sora lloraba ¿que sucedió?

Se llevo una mano a la cabeza tratando de recordar que mas habia pasado.

Nada. Todo estaba en blanco.

\- ¿estaba solo en el auto? No habia nadie mas conmigo?

Su hermana negó con la cabeza.

\- no, nadie mas - y acomodando las sabanas de su cama añadió - será mejor que descanses, en dos horas mas vendrá el doctor a revisarte.

\- Hikari ¿que pasa? ¿por qué estas asi conmigo?

Observó a su hermana. Esa no era la Hikari de siempre, la que estaría saltando de felicidad al ver a su hermano recuperandose de sus lesiones.

Su hermana se sentó al borde de la cama.

\- Kou me llamó, está preocupado porque aun no sabemos donde está Matt; Sora no quiere ver a nadie y yo ...

El castaño continuaba observandola

\- realmente me has decepcionado Tai.

Aquella frase lo dejo desconcertado.

\- ¿por que dices eso?

\- Koushiro me contó lo que pasó ese dia - Hikari sacudió la cabeza incredula - no puedo creer que hayas lastimado a tu mejor amigo, ¿en que pensabas Tai?

\- Hikari te lo juro: no recuerdo nada de lo que sucedió aquella noche, no lo recuerdo, es mas y-

\- basta Tai.

El castaño se quedo en silencio.

\- ¿como es que nunca supe que salías con Sora? ¿es por ella que dejaste a Meiko? Tai por Dios. ¿como fuiste capaz de planear quitarle el amor de Sora a tu mejor amigo?

\- yo amo a Sora Hikari

Su hermana negó con la cabeza.

\- Tk piensa que yo sabía de todo esto, para él es imposible que yo no haya sabido nada de lo que hubo entre Sora y tú - Hikari apretó los puños - y yo en serio no sabía nada de este asunto.

\- Hikari no llores

\- me duele pensar que eres una mala persona, ¿por qué fuiste a contarle a Matt lo que hubo en el pasado entre Sora y tú? ¿para qué? Todos piensan que te apoye en esto y no es asi. De haberlo sabido imagina lo que te hubiera dicho... jamás hubiera apoyado todas y cada una de las cosas que hiciste o dijiste... casi te matas Tai, todo por culpa de tu obsesión con ella.

Tai tenia un nudo en la garganta el cual no le permitía responder a todo lo que su hermana le habia dicho.

\- perdiste a tu mejor amigo Tai y todo por culpa de tu egoísmo.

Hikari se limpió las lagrimas que habia derramado

\- y yo estuve a punto de perderte hermano.

Y con esto ultimo se puso de pie

\- llamaré al doctor, avisaré que ya despertaste.

Su hermana salio de su habitación sin darle tiempo a responder nada.

Fue ahí que recordó todo

Y se sintió terriblemente avergonzado.

' beep'

* * *

El medicó terminaba de revisar al castaño mientras le daba algunas indicaciones a la enfermera, Hikari permanecía en la habitación escuchando atenta a todo.

\- bueno, joven Taichi. Permaneceras algunos dias mas aquí antes de que podamos darte de alta. Tienes algunas contusiones internas que deseamos seguir evaluando para ver como evolucionas.

El castaño asintió mientras los especialistas se retiraban.

\- ire a comprar algo de beber, vuelvo en unos segundos - le dijo su hermana mientras salia de su habitacion, Tai cerró los ojos tratando de volver a dormir.

Escuchó un alboroto en el pasillo y se preguntó que podia estar pasando.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe haciendo un fuerte ruido al chocar contra la pared.

Matt estaba delante de él

Lucía desaliñado, con unas grandes ojeras y el cabello desordenado.

\- Matt por favor - Hikari lo jaló de un brazo - creo que éste no es el lugar ni el momento para que estés aquí.

El rubio se soltó de su agarre sin quitar la vista del castaño.

\- solo vine a hablar con él Hikari, necesito preguntarle algo.

\- Matt por favor vete n-

\- Hikari - la interrumpió Tai - dejanos solos.

Hikari miraba incrédula la escena, sin embargo asintió

\- estaré afuera por si me necesitas - dijo su hermana mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

Ninguno de los dos apartó la vista del otro durante algunos segundos.

La tensión podía sentirse en el ambiente.

\- No sabes las ganas que tengo de golpearte, en serio - fue lo primero que pronunció el rubio quien permanecía de pie junto a la cama del castaño.

\- Matt sobre lo del otro día, no recuerdo exactam-

El rubio sacudió la cabeza

\- oh por favor, no empieces con esas tonterias acerca de que no recuerdas nada - dijo mientras daba vueltas por la habitación - no dejabas de sacarme en cara lo tuyo con Sora.

\- Matt... hablemos.

El castaño observó al rubio tambalearse un poco, seguramente habia bebido.

\- oh si, vamos a hablar en este momento - continuó su amigo quien jalo una silla al pie de la cama de Tai y se sentó apoyando sus brazos en el respaldar - vamos empieza

El castaño lucía confundido.

\- ¿que empiece qué?

\- quiero saber todo acerca de Sora y tú - dijo mientras su expresión se tornaba seria - quiero saber porqué a pesar de que dices amarla, ella no quiere saber nada de ti.

\- estaba ebrio Matt, no debí decirte nada aquel día...

\- pero ahora lo harás - dijo el rubio sin quitarle la vista de encima - vas a contarme todo para que yo pueda entender por qué mi mejor amigo estuvo haciendo muchas cosas a mis espaldas.

Tai no sabia que hacer, habia perdido a Sora.

Y ahora iba a perder a su mejor amigo.

\- está bien...

* * *

 _Hace poco mas de dos años que se habia encontrado con Sora de casualidad en un café aquí en Tokio. Fue ella quien lo reconoció despues de todos esos años._

 _\- ¿Tai? ¿eres Tai Yagami?_

 _El castaño giró hacia la persona que le habia hablado_

 _\- ehhh... si_

 _\- soy Sora Takenouchi, ¿no se si te acuerdes de mí?_

 _Claro que la recordaba, la ex novia de Matt._

 _Pelirroja, amable, linda._

 _Se saludaron y conversaron amenamente aquel día, Tai habia tenido una semana muy estresante y conversar con ella de alguna manera lo hizo sentir bien. La pelirroja se despidió de él mientras que el castaño insistia en verla de nuevo, consiguió su numero y le escribía constantemente para volverla a ver. Algo a lo que ella se negaba casi siempre._

 _Hasta que coincidieron en un viaje a Shinjuku, donde él insistió que ella se quedara en su casa._

 _Fue ahi que empezó todo._

 _Una semana fue suficiente para darse cuenta que él la queria para el resto de su vida_

 _O eso fue lo que pensó en ese momento._

 _Estaba muy enamorado de ella, tanto asi que rechazó muchas ofertas de trabajo con tal de quedarse en Tokio a su lado._

 _Sora era un angel, siempre preocupandose por que el estuviera bien, cuidando que no se salte sus comidas, apoyandolo en cada oportunidad que podia._

 _Ella era perfecta, la mujer con la que queria dormir y despertar el resto de su vida._

 _Hasta que llego la oferta de Shinjuku_

 _Y conoció a Meiko_

 _Fue abrumador, intentó negar la atracción que existía entre su compañera de trabajo y él pero era inevitable._

 _\- vamos Tai ¿ por qué no quieres bailar conmigo?_

 _\- estoy cansado Meiko, creo que mejor me ire a descansar, ya bebí demasiado._

 _\- te acompañaré - le dijo su compañera - no vayas a perderte en el camino - finalizó Meiko guiñandole un ojo._

 _Esa fue una mala idea._

 _Apenas llegaron a su habitación todo se salió de control_

 _Ni siquiera recordó a Sora aquella noche mientras lo hacia con Meiko._

 _Regresó a Shinjuku tratando de arreglar todo aquello que habia hecho mal._

 _Sora continuaba igual, amable. Preocupandose por él, sin embargo el castaño comenzo a sentirse irritado ya que no encontraba motivos para dejarla y sentir que todo lo que habia sucedido en parte era su culpa._

 _Comenzo a ignorarla, a dejarla esperando a ver si asi se aburria y lo dejaba. Pero cuanto mas se alejaba mas ella trataba de arreglar las cosas._

 _Asi que un dia llego el final._

 _Ni siquiera le dió la cara, una llamada telefonica bastó para terminar con todo._

 _\- no me siento enamorado de ti_

 _La pelirroja no se lo esperaba_

 _\- dijiste que todo estaba bien._

 _\- pues no es asi. En lugar de que mis sentimientos crezcan siento que cada dia desaparecen mas y mas._

 _Sintió el dolor en su voz_

 _\- esta bien._

 _Se sintió aliviado, liberado. Podia salir con quien le diera la gana sin necesidad de esconderse._

 _Sacó sus cosas de la casa de Sora y se fue a Shinjuku definitivamente._

 _Sin embargo Meiko no era como Sora._

 _Las peleas eran diarias, la rutina y la monotonía de dormir con alguien tan parecido a él lo asfixiaba algunas veces._

 _Asi que un dia sin saber porqué estaba frente a casa de Sora._

 _\- te extraño - fue lo primero que le dijo cuando ella le abrió la puerta._

 _Los ojos rojizos de Sora brillaban al verlo._

 _Fue ahi que empezo su doble vida._

 _Salia con Meiko, la presentaba ante todos sus amigos como su novia, ella era a quien presumía_

 _Mientras que Sora permanecia en Tokio, limitandose a verlo solo en su hogar._

 _\- ¿por qué no quieres salir conmigo? Es como si me tuvieras escondida_

 _\- Sora no empecemos, yo te amo y no necesito salir a presumirlo por la calle dando un espectaculo ¿no crees?_

 _\- no es eso Tai, a mi me gustaria..._

 _\- ¿sabes Sora? Vengo aqui a descansar del maldito trabajo y lo ultimo que quiero es desperdiciar mi tiempo en discusiones._

 _Y asi era siempre_

 _Ella terminaba en silencio aceptando todo._

 _Fue suficiente para que el castaño notara que ella en realidad lo amaba._

 _¿pero cuan grande era su amor?_

 _Comenzo a llegar tarde a sus citas, en ocasiones ni siquiera se aparecía, lograba manipularla para evitar que ella fuera a Shinjuku a visitarlo, habría muchos problemas si alguno de sus conocidos los veía juntos._

 _Pero ella permanecia a su lado._

 _Sora no se hartaba._

 _Aunque las discusiones eran cada día mas seguidas._

 _\- ¿a donde fuiste?_

 _\- ¿que? ¿Ahora me estás controlando?_

 _\- son las dos de la mañana Tai ¿que sucede ? Me preocupas eso es todo._

 _\- no te debo explicaciones, no somos nada._

 _Tai aparecia y desaparecía de la vida de la pelirroja cuando le apetecía, y notaba que aunque ella se esforzaba no podía dejarlo_

 _La tenia en sus manos._

 _Hasta que un día..._

 _Eran las 4 de la mañana y Tai regresó a la casa de Sora, tenía llave asi que entró y se acostó a su lado._

 _La pelirroja estaba en silencio._

 _\- ¿no vas a quejarte? - le dijo en un tono burlon._

 _La sintió alejarse de su lado._

 _\- No... - fue lo unico que le dijo susurrando._

 _\- que bueno._

 _El castaño se fue de Tokio y volvió un par de dias despues_

 _al regresar se dio con la sorpresa que su llave no abria la puerta._

 _Comenzo a tocar el timbre sin embargo no hubo respuesta._

 _Saco su celular y comenzo a llamarla._

 _' lo sentimos, la linea a la que trata de comunicarse se encuentra desactivada'_

 _Intento enviarle un mensaje, pero la pelirroja lo habia bloqueado de todas sus redes sociales._

 _Sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a su trabajo._

 _\- Takenouchi renunció ayer, dijo que se mudaria._

 _El castaño palideció._

 _Sora había desaparecido._

* * *

el rubio lo observaba muy serio.

\- creo que esa es toda la historia resumida...

\- eres un imbecil Tai...

El castaño negó con la cabeza

\- no es eso...

\- un cobarde, eso es lo que eres - sentenció Matt.

Tai negaba con la cabeza.

\- fui un idiota sí, no supe valorarla y me di cuenta que la amaba demasiado tarde.

\- no Tai - soltó el rubio - tú no la amas.

Y con esto ultimo se puso de pie.

\- eres un maldito egoísta que quiere que todos sean tan miserables como lo eres tú - Matt lucia muy enojado - te dije que estaba enamorado de ella, te confié todo lo que plameaba para sorprenderla creyendo que me apoyabas.

\- Matt...

\- ahora entiendo porqué me decías que no dejara a Catherine... querías el camino libre para volver a estar con ella, a hacerle daño, a manipularla de la manera mas asquerosa posible.

El rubio pateó la silla en la que habia estado sentado.

\- maldición Tai - dijo llevandose ambas manos a la cabeza - eras mi mejor amigo, mi hermano. ¿como pudiste?

El castaño negó con la cabeza

\- no quise que las cosas fueran de esta manera, cuando Sora me rechazó aquella noche habia decidido dejar las cosas ahí... pero el alcohol me hizo actuar de otra manera.

El rubio rió sarcástico.

\- es por qué en el fondo, muy dentro de tu subconsciente es lo que en realidad sentías.

\- no es verdad.

\- si lo es - le dijo Matt sin quitarle los ojos de encima - quieres que Sora esté a tu disposicion, esperandote cada vez que te sientas miserable y solitario por culpa de tu inmadurez; eres tan egoísta Tai que no te importó arrastrar a Koushiro dentro de tus planes...

El castaño permanecía en silencio

\- ... y me hiciste daño Tai - el rubio tenía el rostro desencajado - eras la ultima persona que hubiera imaginado que me traicionaría de esta forma, tan cobarde.

Tai no se atrevió a levantar la mirada y encarar a su mejor amigo.

\- Matt, se que no vas a creerme pero en serio amo a Sora

El rubio mantenia su expresión seria.

\- pero aquella noche ella me rechazó y yo... - continuó el castaño - yo ya no insistiré mas.

Tai levantó la cabeza y mirandolo a los ojos finalizó

\- lo siento.

Matt tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas debido a la rabia y decepción por todo lo acontecido.

\- alejate de nosotros Tai - fue lo ultimo que dijo el rubio antes de abrir la puerta de su habitación.

\- Matt..

El rubio se detuvo apenas un instante para oirlo decir

\- Sora te ama a tí, me lo confesó aquella noche.

Matt no dijo nada y solo se limitó a cerrar la puerta al salir, dejando al castaño solo.

Pasaron apenas unos segundos cuando Hikari entró a su habitación algo asustada.

\- hermano, ¿está todo bien?

El castaño negó con la cabeza.

\- No...

.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORES:

Dos actualizaciones en menos de una semana (pero khejésto?)

Lamentamos informar que esta historia termina en el siguiente capitulo que será igual de largo que este.

Quizas mucho mas largo, en fin...

Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia, apreciamos sus comentarios :)

Nos leemos!


	16. Final chapter

Digimon es propiedad de Toei Animation

* * *

.

CAPITULO 16

.

* * *

Rojo

Ese era el color del cielo. Un tono que se mezclaba entre el rojo y el naranja; el cual anunciaba la caida del atardecer.

Se sentia adormecido. ¿era por el calor? ¿la falta de sueño? ¿las ideas en su cabeza?

\- rojo - se dijo a si mismo casi susurrando - como sus cabellos...

Matt estaba sentado en una de las bancas del parque principal de Tokio. Tenia todo el cuerpo adolorido desde hace tres dias.

Solo quería apagar sus recuerdos. Como si todo lo acontecido no hubiera sucedido jamás.

Sora solamente lo habia llamado tres veces aquel día en que se enteró de la verdad, tres llamadas que no respondió y dejó que se perdieran.

La pelirroja no habia insistido mas.

Quizas se había rendido

¿debía llamarla? ¿debia dejar las cosas como estaban? ¿debía escucharla? ¿debía hablar con ella y decirle...?

¿que iba a decirle? Ni siquiera tenia sus ideas en orden. El dolor lo consumía y no tenia claro el por qué.

Con Tai era otra historia. Aquel día en el hospital había ido directamente a arrancarle la verdad a golpes. Deseaba desquitarse, hacerle sentir el mismo dolor que él atravesaba.

Pero no podía

Tai era como un hermano para él... Dios, ni siquiera habia tenido la misma confianza con Takeru.

El rubio apoyo la cabeza en ambas manos. No quería pensar en nada.

\- ¿Matt?

El recien nombrado levanto la mirada y la fijó en la muchacha que estaba frente a el.

\- ¿Mimi cierto? - la chica asintió - lo siento, no estoy de humor para...

\- ¿sabes? Yo tambien estoy triste - comenzo a hablar la recien llegada mientras se sentaba a su lado - quedan solo cinco dias mas antes de que Koushiro se vaya.

El rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido. Era verdad. Koushiro tenia que regresar a América.

Y a él tampoco le habia contestado las llamadas, ni abierto la puerta cuando fue a buscarlo

Su vida era un desastre.

Observó a Mimí, tenia los ojos hinchados

¿habia llorado?

No supo que decir, no estaba con ánimos para aconsejar a nadie.

\- no puedo decirle a Koushiro que se quede, pero tampoco quiero dejarlo ir - continuó la muchacha mientras se acurrucaba en aquella banca sin quitar la vista del suelo - ¿soy egoísta por pensar así? - finalizó.

Matt estaba a punto de explotar. Tenia sueño. Hambre. La cabeza le daba vueltas y definitivamente no estaba de humor para tratar con Mimi.

\- ¿por qué me dices todo eso? Apenas si te conozco.

La rubia lo observó

\- eres uno de los mejores amigos de Kou, pense que podrías darme un consejo sobre que hacer

\- no hablo con Kou desde aquel dia del desfile. No creo que vuelva a hablarle - le respondió Matt muy serio.

\- ¿es por lo de Sora?

El rubio permaneció inmovil y no respondió. Mimi lo observaba curiosa aun sentada en la banca

\- ¿aun no has hablado con ella?

\- ese no es tu problema - le respondió con toda la rabia del mundo el rubio, mientras se ponía de pie.

\- Sora te ama ¿sabes? Le brillaban los ojos cada vez que la llamabas. La forma en como hablaba de ti.

\- ¡callate! Sora me mintió, estuvo con Tai ¿lo sabes no? Kou te debe haber contado todo.

La rubia asintió sin inmutarse ante los gritos de su interlocutor.

\- si me contó todo, asi como tambien me contó que tú tenias una prometida cuando empezaste a salir con Sora.

El rubio tartamudeo

\- e-es distint-to.

\- no lo es.

\- dejé a Catherine antes de empezar a salir con Sora.

\- y Sora dejó de salir con tu amigo un año antes de que siquiera ustedes vuelvan a hablarse - Mimi sonrió - tu prometida quedó en el pasado, lo de Sora y tu amigo tambien ¿por qué ella perdonó todo eso y tú no?

\- ¡por que es distinto!

\- eres un hipócrita.

Matt no quería seguir hablando del tema, ¿por qué Mimi no se callaba?

\- es distinto - prosiguió el rubio - Sora jamás me dijo lo de Tai, ¿como te sentirías tú en mi lugar? Que el tipo al que consideras tu hermano, a quien le confiabas todo... ¡todo! Haya dormido con tu novia ¿como te sentirías?

La rubia apoyó una de sus mejillas en su dedo índice haciendo ademan de pensar.

\- no lo se ¿molesta? - Mimi lo observó incrédula - ¿pero es que acaso esperabas que Sora te contara eso?

\- si. Me hubiera encantado - le dijo el rubio con algo de sarcasmo

\- ¿y que le hubieras dicho?

\- eh?

\- ¿que le hubieras dicho a Sora si te contaba lo de ella y Tai antes del desfile?

El rubio se quedo pensando en que responderle. ¿que habria pasado si Sora le hubiera contado lo de Tai? ¿habría confrontado al castaño como lo hizo ayer en el hospital?

Quizas lo que mas le molestaba era que se habia enterado por un Tai muy ebrio y no por ella misma.

Pero si Sora se lo hubiera contado antes... ¿que habria hecho?

\- Kou se irá y no tengo idea de cuando regrese...

El rubio volteó a ver a Mimi quien había cambiado totalmente el tema

-... no se si esperarlo, si alejarme de él, si pedirle que se quede - la rubia negó con la cabeza - solo sé que lo quiero en mi vida para siempre.

Matt recordó lo que Tai le habia dicho en el hospital

'Sora te ama a tí, me lo confesó aquella noche'

Lo supo en aquel instante.

Tenía que ver a Sora.

\- ¿donde está?

\- ¿quien?

\- Sora ¿donde la encuentro?

\- ay no se - dijo Mimi antes de quedarse pensativa - a esta hora debe estar en el taller o camino al aeropuerto.

\- ¿aeropuerto?

\- me dijo que viajaría un par de meses hasta que todo se calmara. Pero no me dijo a donde, ay! Debí preguntarselo. Quizas va al mismo país que Kou...

Matt sintió un sudor frio recorrer su espalda.

Sora iba a hacer lo mismo que hizo con Tai.

Ella iba a desaparecer.

* * *

6:00 pm

Hacía solo 5 minutos que había visto el reloj y para Sora esos minutos se le hacian eternos.

Observó a las personas en la sala de espera.

La mayoría lucían muy tranquilos mientras esperaban sus respectivos vuelos, otros conversaban amenamente, mientras algunos recibían a sus seres queridos con mucha alegria.

Sintió que entre toda esa gente ella no encajaba.

No estaba tranquila, no tenia a nadie con quien conversar y mucho menos tenia a algun ser querido a su lado.

Estaba escapando de todo otra vez.

En el pasado le habia funcionado, asi que esta vez no iba a ser diferente. Empezaría de cero igual que la otra vez.

Cerró los ojos

-Quizas esta vez todo es mi culpa - se dijo a si misma.

Debió contarle a Matt lo de Tai, ella debió hacerlo cuando tuvo la oportunidad aquella vez en el bar, no debió dejar que las cosas se salieran de control.

¿pero como iba a decirle lo de Tai? ¿como iba a contarle que habia salido con su mejor amigo sin tener que contarle la historia completa?

Se sentía avergonzada

¿que pensaría Matt de ella? ¿que le habia contado Tai exactamente?

Volvió a ver el reloj

6.25 pm

Escuchó por el altoparlante la voz de la azafata anunciando la salida de su vuelo.

La pelirroja se puso de pie y comenzó a arrastrar su maleta.

A veces la distancia era la unica solución

* * *

El rubio sentía que el corazón iba a reventarle en el pecho.

Buscó por toda la sala de espera del aeropuerto, tratando de ubicar a Sora en el rostro de cada uno de los pasajeros que se encontraban ahí sin éxito.

Nada.

Sora no estaba.

¿habia llegado tarde?

Decidió acercarse al counter principal y preguntar cual era el ultimo vuelo que habia salido. Tenía que ubicar a la pelirroja.

Fue ahi que la vió

En la fila de abordaje, arrastrando una maleta y con la mirada perdida.

Quiso gritar su nombre pero su voz murió en su garganta haciendose un nudo; penso en correr pero era como si hubiera perdido todas las fuerzas de su cuerpo.

Pero el destino, Dios, la vida, lo que sea que hubiera en ese instante; hizo que Sora volteara en su dirección, clavandole la mirada

El rubio lucía desordenado, con el cabello alborotado y unas ojeras que lo hacian lucir mucho mas delgado de lo que era.

Sin embargo sus ojos brillaban.

Oh Dios, como queria Sora que las cosas se arreglaran en ese instante, disculparse si era necesario, contar todo si él lo deseaba asi. Que todo fuera como antes.

El rubio de alguna manera logró llegar hacia ella, queria preguntar tantas cosas, queria entender el porqué todo habia terminado asi, necesitaba mirarla a los ojos una vez mas.

Sin embargo apenas estuvieron uno al lado del otro todas las palabras murieron en los labios de cada uno y el rubio la abrazó como si no hubiera mañana.

\- lo siento ... - alcanzo a decir Matt con la voz entrecortada sin soltarla.

La pelirroja asintió entre lagrimas.

Quizas la distancia no era necesaria para comenzar de nuevo.

.

Fin.

.

* * *

.

EPILOGO:

\- Me alegra verte nuevamente Kou

Tai abrazaba al pelirrojo a quien no veia hace un par de años.

\- Tai sueltame o terminaras rompiendome las costillas - le dijo bromeando.

\- ¿y bien? ¿cuantos dias te quedaras esta vez? - le preguntó el castaño mientras caminaban por el parque principal de Tokio.

\- solo un par de semanas Tai - Koushiro se encogió de hombros - Mimi esta encantada con Norteamérica, asi que volveremos rapido.

El castaño asintió

\- Hikari está loca por verlos, sería bueno que la llamen. Seguramente querra preguntarte como hacer para ir a América.

\- ¿sigue viajando por todo el mundo?

El castaño asintió

\- no se cansa de viajar, creo que terminará casandose con algun piloto. Ya la conocen en todos los aeropuertos

Ambos comenzaron a reir.

\- Koushiro!

El recien nombrado y el castaño voltearon a ver quien les hablaba.

Tai palideció

Era Matt.

El rubio se sorprendio al verlos y el pelirrojo nunca antes se habia sentido tan incómodo.

Era la primera vez que Matt y Tai se veían despues de dos años.

\- hola Matt... ehhh ¿como supiste que estaba aqui?

\- fui a tu casa y Mimi me dijo que te encontrabas en este lugar.

Tai observó a su amigo quien lucia incomodo, probablemente porque se enconteaba en medio de toda la situacion.

\- Kou yo.. te llamo mas tarde, a ver si cenamos con Hikari.

El pelirrojo asintió sin embargo el rubio habló

\- Tai ¿podemos hablar?

El castaño se sorprendió pero movió la cabeza afirmando.

\- claro.

Koushiro estaba palido y se alejó sin decir nada unos metros mas allá.

Era tan extraño para ambos estar en aquella situacion.

\- ¿como has estado? - dijo el rubio tratando de romper el hielo.

\- bien, bien gracias... - replicó el castaño aun algo incómodo - ¿cómo está..?

Tai no se atrevió a finalizar la pregunta

\- ella está bien, trabajando en su taller.

Hubo un silencio incómodo entre ambos.

Tai necesitaba decirlo. Habian pasado dos años

Pero él tenia que decirlo

\- Matt escucha, lo siento. Sé que estuve mal. Lo que hice, lo que dije, no fue lo correcto y yo... he pensado en todo este tiempo y me siento muy avergonz-

\- olvidalo Tai.

El castaño abrió los ojos sorprendido. No esperaba esa reaccion del rubio.

\- ¿ sabes? Yo tambien he pensado mucho en lo que sucedió hace dos años - continuó Matt - creo que ambos cometimos errores, pero creo que el error principal fue no dejar el pasado donde corresponde: en el pasado.

\- arruiné todo Matt y lo sabes - Tai decidió seguir y contarlo todo - en aquel momento solo pensaba en recuperar a Sora, y terminé lastimandola... y a ti tambien.

\- entonces no cometamos el mismo error Tai.

El castaño lo observó confundido

\- no dejemos que el pasado nos afecte nuevamente. - continuó el rubio - dejemos todo esto atrás.

Tai asintió

\- espero que algun día puedas perdonarme

\- ya lo he hecho - finalizó el rubio.

El castaño abrazó a su amigo, aquel quien habia considerado su hermano hace tiempo atrás.

\- ¿está todo bien? - Koushiro los interrumpió apareciendo en la escena. Lucia algo asustado.

Tai sonrió

\- Todo está bien.

Y con esto los tres se alejaron mientras hablaban de todo y nada a la vez.

Como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado.

* * *

.

NOTA DE AUTOR:

Estamos orgullosas de haber terminado (por primera vez) una historia!

Lamentamos la demora. Hemos reescrito este capitulo y el epílogo unas 5 veces y de todas. Este el final q mas nos gustó.

Un Sorato! Siii. Sorato al fin y al cabo.!

Escogimos a Mimi como la persona que habla con Matt xq el rubio no iba a querer hablar ni escuchar a nadie; ademas que ella suele ser algo torpe y engreida. Pero en la serie muestra bastante decision y firmeza con respecto a defender a sus seres queridos. (Y en esta historia es a Sora).

Gracias... mil graciass! A todos y cada uno de los que siguieron esta historia. Gracias a todos x sus comentarios! Nos animan a seguir escribiendo!

Posiblemente escribamos otra historia con los personajes de frontier o tamers (aun no decidimos a cuales de los personajes les arruinaremos la vida)

Nos leemos.

BethANDCourt


End file.
